Your Mine
by laku
Summary: Duo has a secret. But when he is captured by OZ the secret is out in the open. What will the other pilots do? Will Heero still love Duo? 1x2 and a bit 3x4
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first Gundam Wing fic, so don´t kill me ok?

I know that there will be some grammar mistakes, so if any of you would like to be my editor that would be GREAT! Soo lets start the story ok. D

"DIE" Duo yelled as he cut down a mobile suit

"Maxwell don´t scream like that" Wufei yelled at the pilot of Deathscythe.

"Oh sorry, Wu-Wu" Duo laughed at him.

"WUFEI, it is WUFEI!" He yelled

"What even you say Wu-bear" Duo said calmly

"ARGH"

"02 and 05, stop that" They heard Trowas voice

"Sure Tro"

"Fine 03"

"02, don´t call me Tro"

"Fine 03"

"Good"

"Why don´t you beleave me?" Wufei screamed "That is injustice"

"Leave him alone 05. You know he won´t belive you" Heero joined the conversation.

"Wow, Hee-chan when did you learn to talk?" Duo laughed as he cut down a mobile suit.

"DUO LOOK OUT" Duo heard Quatre yell.

"Wha!" Duo yelled as Deathscythe was shot down.

"They have a new weapon?" Quatre screamed as he looked at the new mobile suit that stood, at the other side of the field.

Duo was trown from the others and as Deathscythe lay on the ground other mobile suits came and took a hold of Duo´s gundam. Duo was still out of it that didn´t know what was happening. There were injures on Duo´s arms and legs.

"02, report" Heero ordered.

"I can´t move ´scythe, retreat!" Duo said to the other.

"But Duo!" Quatre cried and cut a mobile suit in half.

"GO!" Duo yelled.

"03, 04, 05. Let´s go" Heero said and the other four gundams left Duo to the enemies.

Duo looked after them and smiled a sad smile as Deathscythe was dragged to the base, that hadn´t been cut down.

At the safe house

The other had just arrived to their safe house, that was one of Quatres.

"Heero we must safe Duo" Quatre cried.

"We can´t" Heero said with a cold voice.

"Why not?" Tears where rolling down on Quatres face.

"Becouse they have doubled their alarms, thinking that we will safe Duo tomorrow. We must wait couple of days. Right Heero?" Trowa said and tried to comfort his little love.

"hmmm" Heero gave a small nod

"Maxwell can take care of himself. I think when we go get him back, they will beg that we take him." Wufei joked and left.

Quatre and Trowa stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Let´s rest" Trowa smiled and took a hold of Quatres hand and pulled him along to their room.

Heero was left alone in their livingroom. "Duo, if they hurt you. I promice that I will kill them." Heero thpught and walked to his laptop to look away to resque Duo.

In the OZ base

It had been five days when they captured Duo. Now two OZ officers were dragging Duo to a room for more questions.

"Let me go!" Duo sreamed as officers fought with Duo. They were holding Duo from the arms.

"Shut up, boy" On of the yelled.

Duo struggle and kicked on of them

"Shit. Harry take a hold of him" One yelled. Harry released Duo´s arm and went behind of him. He wrapped his arms around the pilots chest.

"Don´t touch me, you FREAK" Duo screamed.

"Woah calm down" Harry yelled and tighted his hold on Duo. His hands were locked over Duo´s chest, but when the pilot fought against the hold, Harry´s arms fell around Duo´s waits."Frank do something. I can't keep him in place " He yelled.

"Now listen to me" Frank yelled and hit Duo on the face. Then he took a hold of Duo´s collar and the pilot calmed down a bit.

Then Harry relaxed and released Duo and stepped away. Frank who was holding Duo´s collar let go of the collar and put his hands on Duo´s shoulders.

"NO! Don´t touch me!" Duo screamed and pulled away. The pilot backed away until his back hit the wall.

Frank walked up to Duo and smiled again he put his hand on Duo's shoulders but this time Duo only struggeled

"Now now calm down. Noting bad's not going to happed to you. I'll keep you safe." Frank said in a gentle voice, as he put his other hand on Duo's cheek as if to comfort him.

"That is what I wanted Heero to say." Duo thought sadly.

"There there. Everything is alright." Frank said mocking Duo with his gentle voice and saw fear in the pilost eyes. He put his other hand on around Duo's shoulder to pull him closer, but Duo struggeled to get away only to have him pushed harder against the wall behind him.

"Please, don't" Duo whipresed, but Frank and Harry just laughed.

"Baby calm down." Those words put more fear in Duo's eyes and that made the Oz soldier more happier. Duo's breath speed up and he started to trembel. Frank smirked his hand started to caress Duo's body. The pilot tried to push the other man away but he was so scared that he couldn´t move properly. But when Frank's hand came up to Duo's chest he panicked and screamed. Frank slapped him and ripped the shirt open. And saw something he couldn't have beleaved.

"02 is a..." Frank stopped talking when a gun was put on his temple.

"Release 02" a voice said.

Frank turned his head slowly to the side and stared into the cold eyes of Heero. He slowly looked at Harry who was in the same position as Frank: a gun on his temple by Trowa. Wufei and Quatre were stading on guard if Heero or Trowa needed any help.

"Release 02!" Heero yelled and Frank was pulled from his thoughts. Frank slowly released Duo who fell to the ground. Heero hit Frank on the head and Trowa kicked Harry so he was out cold.

"Duo" Heero said gently as he kneeled down to level with Duo. Heero looked at Duo´s torn shirt and saw.

"a girl?" Heero said shocked.

The other four were standing around Heero and Duo is a second, when they heard what Heero said.  
As the came next to Heero they saw Duo who had bandages around her chest, to hide her girlish curves.

"How, when, how" Wufei said and tried to look somewhere else that Duo´s chest.

"Three excellent questions" Quatre said shocked and looked at Duo who was looking at the floor.

"Questions later, we have to go." Trowa said.

Heero nodded and stood up. But Duo didn´t move, she just couldn´t move her limps.

"Duo! Let´s go!" Quatre begged.

"Comeone Duo!" Trowa triend she didn´t even blink.

"Maxwell! MOVE!" Wufei yelled.

"Go, I´ll bring her with me" Heero ordered and the other took off.

Heero pulled her up by her shoulders and lifted her head up by his fingers.

"Duo, snap out of it." Heero ordered. Duo looked him with tears in her eyes.

"I´m sorry" She whispered.

"I know you are" Heero said softly. "But we must go. Can you run?"

"I guess" Duo said and Heero nodded and grapped Duo´s hand and pulled her along.  
Put Duo fell as soon as they move. Heero bent down to lift her to his arms, when he was sure Duo wouldn't get hurt while he ran, he started moving.

When they arriver to Heero's gundam Duo whispered "My gundam. I can't leave it here."

"Wufei has Deathscythe. Don´t worry" Heero said and lowered Duo down to her own feet, but he didn't let go of her waist, with his other hand he took a hold of the caple that would pull him up to Wing's cockpit.

When they were up Heero opened the cockpit he sat down, Duo on his lap.

"Oh God" Duo thought and trembeled a bit.

"Duo calm down. Just relax." Heero said and took a hold of Wing's controls.

Duo was starting to relax and carefully lowered her head on Heero´s shoulder.

"this fells nice. But Heero loves Relena, even if he says he doesn´t. He will never love me." That was Duo´s last thought when she fell asleep.

"Duo, I´m so sorry that I didn´t come earlyer. One of these days I´ll tell you I love you. I promise." Heero thought as He flew to the safe house.

When they arrived to the safe house, Heero put his gundam with the others, next to Duo´s Deathscythe. Quatre´s peaople had started fixing it. Heero stared at Duo´s gundam for a while. Then He turned his attention to Duo who was sleeping on his lap.

Duo´s clothes were ruined. Her shirt didn´t cover much and if Heero lifted her it would open. And Heero couldn´t close it even if He tried. So Heero took his green top off so slowly as he could not to wake the sleepin girl on his lap. When he got his top off, he cut open Duo´s shirt so she wouldn't wake up.When Duo´s shirt was in pieces he gently put his top on her, and TRIED not to look at her cheast

"Oh man." Heero thought and promised to beat himself up later.

When he had put the top on without problems he looked at Duo. She looked great in his top, that was a bit too big and in her pant that had been cut to her thigh. Then he noticed that Duo didn't even have shoes on.

"Must be becouse they limited her changes to hide any weapon." Heero thought.

"You like a girl, right now. A beatiful girl" Heero said softly and opened his cockpit and steped out with Duo hanging in his arms like a bride. A sleeping bride he thought and realised that the people that were fixing Duo´s gundam were looking at the perfect solder and a starge girl who was sleeping. Heero gave them his "death glare" and they returned fixing Deathscythe.

While Heero was walking to the safe house he saw a PINK limo. RELENA!

"Oh noooooooooo!"Heero thought if I could sneak in so Relena wouldn´t notice.´He tought, but of couse God didn´t like his little plan and the door opened and out came Relena. Running and screaming his name. He could have sworn he heard something brake. The other pilot came running after Relena, when they heard her scream. Well if they hadn't heard her, they would have seen as their tea cups broke and that would have told them that Heero was here.

It was a miracle that Duo didn´t wake up. Relena stopped running when she saw an unfamilar girl hanging from Heeros arms.

"What´s THAT" Relena yelled "and why is it wearing your top?" She continued.

"Is she ok?" Quatre asked as they came next to Heero.

"Just sleeping" Heero said.

"But why is she wearing your shirt?" Trowa smirked.

"Yuy you didn´t do anything to her, did you?" Wufei asked.

"No, just changed her shirt." Heero said and the other looked at him.

"You took off her shirt? While she was sleeping?" Trowa said shocked.

"..." But Relena safed him by screaming "Don´t ignore ME!"

"Wha?" Duo asked as she woke up.

"Are you ok?" Quatre asked.

"hmm, I´m fine, thanks" Duo smiled at Quatre, but then she noticed that she was held by someone, who didn´t have a shirt on. She looked up. "Heero? Heero is holding me?" Duo thought. Then she rememberd that her shirt was open, but when she looked down she saw Heero´s green top.

"Oi. How am I wearing your top?" She asked.

"I changed it."

"You? You took my shirt off?"

"Had to, I didn´t look." A little white lie wouldn´t hurt, right?

"Let me go, Pervert" Duo said and tried to brake from Heero´s strong hold.

"Your too weak"

"Am not"

"yeah right"

"Let.Me.Go"

"You wish"

"Now"

"You´d fall" The other where looking at the couple who were fighting like a married couple.

"Let me go"

"No."

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Please"

"No"

"Now"

"Never" That shocked Duo

"Never?" She asked.

"..."

"ooookei" Wufei said

"Please let me try to stand. If I fall you can do what ever you want" Duo begged

"Fine" Heero lowerd Duo´s feet to the ground, but held her waist that she wouldn´t fall.

"Heero! You can carry me" Relena said sweetly.

"Shut up" Wufei said and Heero glared at her.

"Hey let me look at your wounds" Quatre said when He noticed wounds on Duo´s chest, arms and legs. Heero, Duo and the other stared at him with weard faces. The Quatre reliced what he had said.

"On second thought maybe I shouldn´t" Quatre blushed and Trowa laughed at his lover, but shut up when Quatre gave him his own glare.

"I can help her" Relena said.

"Yeah right, you would poison me" Duo hissed.

"Damn, she figured it out" Relena thought.

"I´ll call Sally" wurei said and started walking to the house.

"Who is SHE" Relena screamed again, but no one answerd.

"You know you can let me go" Duo smiled at Heero.

"You would fall"

"I´m not that weak"

"Here we go again" Trowa said and pulled Quatre with him into the house. Only Relena stayed with the couple.

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Oh, why didn´t you stand up when I first asked you to and why did you fall when we moved?"

"Like you care."

"I do."

"You only care about the missions."

"Someone has to"

"Let go, I won´t fall."

"You are a baka"

"Don´t call me a baka!"

"Baka"

"Asshole"

"Baka"

"I hate you"

"Same here"

"So let go"

"Can´t"

"Why?"

"Like you care" Heero smirked.

"Let me go!"

"Fine!" and Heero released her.

While Duo tried to get her balance back, Relena jumped on Heero. When Duo looked back at Heero ready laugh at him, becouse he didn´t belive in her. She saw Relena hugging Heero around his neck and Heero had his arms on her waits.

"Yeah you hate her" Duo thought sadly as she walked/limped to to the house. After a couple of steps she heard someone yell: "Woah!" and she started falling. She collided with someone. Duo opened her eyes and stared at a man´s chest. She lifted her head and stared at Wufei´s face.

"You ok?" Wufei asked softly.

"Thanks Wu-Wu" Duo smiled gently, it was the first time that Wufei didn´t yell her about his name.

She realised that her arms were on his shoulders and his arms were around her slim waits to hold her from falling. Duo blushed.

"Chang let go of her" Heero yelled and tried to excape from Relenas hold.

"Your one to talk Yuy" Wufei smirked and Heero gave him a death glare.

"Hey. I´ll carry you so you won´t fall again" Wufei said and picked Duo up before she could objekt. Wufei carried a blushing Duo inside.

"I´ll kill that son of a bitch" Heero thought, "But I´m not with Duo, but I won´t let Chang have her."

Heero said softly and closed the door infront of Relena. He walked to his room. Well it was His and Duos, but Duo wouldn´t be in there. Wufei wouldn´t take her there. He would took her to some other room.

After five hours

Sally had came and went a long time ago, telling them that Duo needed rest. Now the five gundam pilots were sitting in the livingroom. Ready ask questions from Duo.

"Ask away" Duo said and looked at her friends.

"Why didn´t you tell us?" Quatre asked.

"I don´t know. I lived my life as a boy and telling you wasn´t importand. I didn´t tell in the beginning and telling you after would be stupid."

"So you weren´t planning on telling us?" Trowa asked

"No"

"How did Dr.G let you pilot a Gundam?" Wurei asked.

"He didn´t know I was a girl. I didn´t tell him"

"Why did you dress as a boy?" Heero looked Duo sharply.

"Becouse living in L2 as a girl wasn´t safe. So Solo dressed me as a boy, before someone tried to rape me."

There was a long silence after the questions. No one know what to ask and Duo was kinda glad about that. Finally she couldn´t take the silence no more and had to ask "So what now? You going to tell Dr.G? Kill me? Or both?"

"Duo. We aren´t going to betray you becouse your a girl. You´re our friend, right guys? Quatre smiled and laugh. Then he looked at the others.

"No we aren´t" Trowa smiled a rare smile at Duo, who smiled back.

"Onna or not. I´m not going to stab you in the back" Wufei promised.

"Heero?" Quatre asked

"Leave" Heero said.

"Wha?" Duo asked, but still she stood up and started walking to the door. Deep inside of her, she had know that this was going to happen.

"Heero!" Quatre yelled

When Duo was at the door she looked at Heero who was standing next to it. Her eyes held a sad expression when she was opening the door. Then suddenly Heero graped a hold of her arm. The other pilots were just staring at them.

"Eh? Nani?" Duo asked softly.

"Leave us" Heero said again.

"Oh! You ment us to leave?" Quatre laughed a bit and pulled Trowa and Wurei from the room to the kitchen.

When Heero and Duo were alone Heero pulled Duo with him. He sat down on to the couch and pulled Duo next to him.

"Why are you still wearing that" Heero asked and pointed at his shirt. Do smiled a bit and looked at the green top that she hand´t changed.

"You don´t even care what I wear." Duo smiled a bit.

"Your right I don´t."

"Then why ask?" Duo sighed.

"It´s my shirt"

"You gave it to me"

"Becouse your shirt was torn"

"I know, but you could have just let it be"

"I didn´t want other to see you" Heero said.

"Thanks"

"Hey?"

"What?"

"Why did you hug Chang"

"I didn´t hug him, I fell"

"I told you that you were too weak"

"I know, but why were you hugging that bitch?"

"Relena?"

"Who else?"

With the others

After the three had left the livingroom they heard Heero and Duo start their new fight.

"Why can´t they just get along?" Quatre sighed and listened their fight.

"I mean they do love eatch other, why don´t they get together," Quatre continued.

"Well they are really dense" Trowa smiled.

"they don´t belong together." Wufei said.

"Oh someone has a crush on Heero or Duo?" Quatre lauged.

"I just mean thay Yuy isn´t the right one to Duo."

" Wufei even you know that Duo love Heero and Heero loves Duo. So don' start saying Heero Isn't the right man to Duo" Quatre sighed

"Shut up" Wufei said and left before Trowa besided that he was going to pay for saying that to his little love.

"Lets go to sleep" Trowa said and picked Quatre up.

"Trowa" giggled Quatre as they walked away.

With Heero and Duo

"Who else?" Duo asked

"Your just jealous"

"Me? Jealous? Your the one who asked about Wufei."

"...Are you really ok" Heero asked softly.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"I´m fine"

"Did they do anything to you?"

"They didn´t rape me, if that´s what you mean"

"Well didn´t they beat you up?

"Surprisingly little"

"Really?"

"Have I even lied to you?"

"No"

"So anything else?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I was worried about you." Heero said softly.

"Really!"

"Don´t be so shocked"

"Well you never care about me when we are on mission"

"I do care about you."

There was long silence until

"I was scared." Duo said softly

"About what?"

"That you weren´t coming for me"

"I´ll always come for you."

"Thanks, but I was so scared when he pushed me against the wall and ripped my shirt open. I really thought they would rape me." Duo cried. Heero pulled Duo into his arms and Duo lowerd her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I saw it in your eyes" Heero said softly to her ear.

"But then you came and rescued me. I was so happy."

"Of course I came."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Duo smiled and hugged Heero and and Heero tight his arms around her waits.

"Well i´m off to bed. You coming?"Duo asked as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Not yet"

"Ok. Night Hee-chan" Duo siled as she stood up.

"Don´t call me that"

"sure sure" Duo laughed as she walked away.

"Night Duo-chan" Heero said to the empty room.

o what do you think? like? hate? My e-mail is it would be great if you would like to be my editor. so e-mail me and tell if you want to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 She gets into a lot of trouble

It was 10a.m when Heero woke up. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Duo´s bed. He was surprised when he came to the room last night and saw Duo sleeping in her bed! He was sure she would sleep in another room after yesterday when they found out that Duo was a girl. But Heero was relived that He knew that she wouldn't be sleeping with Wufei or anyone else.

"Well time to get up" Heero said and walked out of the room, but came quickly back remembering that Duo was awake and walking with only boxers on in front of her wasn't the smartest thing to do. So he quickly dressed in a dark blue shirt and black shorts. Then he went out.

He was walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he saw Wufei opening the door to the bathroom and walking in.

"Damn. Well I'll go to another bathroom " Heero thought and turned around.

"PERVERT!" He heard Duo scream.

"W-What!" Wufei? Heero broke into a run and ran to the door. Pushing to door open with so much force it slamed to a wall. There in front of him lay Wufei dripping water from his clothes and hair.

"Duo must have thrown it at him" Heero thought. Then he looked at Duo who stood there with a tiny towel wrapped around her little body. Her face was red from anger and embarrassment.

Heero studied Duo more. Her hair was free from the usual braid it cling to her nicely. Her body was wet and...but he was brought back from his thought when Duo yelled.

"Heero! Don't just stand there!"

"hmm?"

"Drag that pervert out!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"SHUT UP:"

"Duo calm down."

"I'll calm down when he is OUT!"

"Chang out" and Wufei stumbled to his feet and ran away.

"Duo?"

"Give me that shirt."

"Huh?"

"Give me that long shirt next to you"

"Oh, here" Heero threw a black basketball shirt to Duo and turned around.

Duo caught the shirt and stared at Heero´s back. "Why did he stay?" She thought but didn´t say anything. She dropped the towel and quickly pulled the shirt on. Luckily it went over her thigh.

"Can turn around now" Duo said gently and Heero turned around to look at her.

"Beautiful" Heero whispered

"What did you say?" Duo asked

"Oh nothing."

"Ok. Well I'll leave you alone." Duo smiled and started walking. When she was passing Heero he asked:

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"Wu-Wu? No. He wouldn't. Never."

"Ok."

"Bye" Then she left and closed the door after her.

Heero walked to the mirror carefully not to step on the water and fall. Then he took his toothbrush and started his morning routine. When he was ready he walked out and to the kitchen there he saw Quatre and Trowa drinking tee.

"Morning" Quatre said with a happy smile on his face.

"Morning" Heero said back and sat down. Took a cup on coffee and calmed a bit.

"What happened?" Trowa finally asked.

"hmm. Wufei walked in on Duo" Heero said.

"Poor Wufei." Quatre laughed.

"I would think it is "poor Duo". She must be mortified" Trowa said sipping his tee and Heero nodded.

"HEERO!" They heard Duo scream from upstairs.

"Duo!" Heero yelled and ran off to upstairs with Trowa and Quatre trailing along.

"Heero safe meee!" Duo screamed ran to them jumping on Heero who just ran up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to hide herself in him.

"Maxwelll!" They heard Wufei and saw him running to them with a sword in his hands.

"What kind of a soldier are you? Soldiers don't HIDE!" Wufei yelled.

"You can't fight me! I'm a girl!" Duo whined and cling to Heero even more.

Heero was in la-la-la-land. Duo was hugging him! He wrapped his arms around Duo´s waist, but was pulled out of his head when Duo said something.

"Huh?"

"I said: Help me"

"Yuy, Release Maxwell!"

"No. Don't. Hold me!"

"Hold her in your own time!"

"This is his time!" "What am I saying?" she thought

"Now now, what is going on?" Quatre laughed and looked at the perfect soldier who was in la-la-la-land again.

"You know Maxwell! She said she was going to paint Nataku PINK AGAIN" Wufei growled.

"It was revenge about this morning!" Duo cried.

"Now Yuy, let me have Maxwell"

"Nooo, don't" Duo cried, but still ran off yelling to Heero " Heero stop him, I beg you!"

Heero grabbed Wufei who was running past of the three pilots.

"Yuy! Let go! Maxwell is getting away!"

"Heero. Thanks! Man I love you. Just Don't. Let. Him. GO." Duo yelled as she ran down the stairs.

The other froze when they heard Duo´s word. Trowa and Quatre smiled, Wufei was so shocked that didn't even notice when Heero let his arm go. And Heero? Heero and confused, happy and sad; Happy because Duo said that she loved him, Sad because he knew that Duo didn't mean it like that.

But a scream stopped his sulking.

"Duo!" She's in danger again?

"That girl gets into trouble more that Relena" Wufei snorted as they ran out where the scream had come.

The four pilots arrived out to see Relena standing there with about 50 officers. Two of the officers were holding Duo who tried to fight them off.

"Re-Relena?" Heero asked shocked.

"Heero, darling!"

"His not YOUR darling!" Duo spat

"Is he yours then?" Relena laughed.

"His more mine than yours EVER!" Duo smirked. "What am I SAYING?" Duo yelled in her head.

"SHUT HER UP!" Relena screamed.

The men holding Duo gagged her. Duo glared at them and calmed a bit.

"Duo?" Heero whispered quiet so nobody heard.

"Relena. Don't do anything stupid!" Quatre said gently to her and tried to calm her down.

"Please give her to us" Trowa tried but she didn´t listen.

"Onna! If you harm her, I'll KILL you!"

"Heero! I'll give that bitch back IF you date me" Relena said sweetly.

"No!" Heero said, his cold mask was on.

"No? Well I´m sure my men would like to have a girl to them. So they can use her to their own good!" Relena laughed evilly

"You do that to Duo, and I'll kill you!" Heero yelled and took his gun and pointed it at Relena.

"H-Heero?" Duo thought

"DUO! B-But Duo is a b-boy" Relena screamed.

"Let her go" Heero snapped and aimed his at Relena again "Or I'll shoot you!"

Duo started to struggle. She wanted Heero. "Fuck. Let me goooo!" Duo screamed to the gag. But it came out:

"mmmh. Hhm mhhh ghhhhh"

"Duo?" She heard Quatre say. She looked at him whit a sad expression. Then she felt a hand on her thigh. She struggled more, "Noooooo. Let me go you freaks" She screamed. But the men just laughed, because she didn't make much sense being gagged and all.

The other pilots couldn't do anything there was too many officers against them. Heero tried to get close to Duo keeping his gun locked to Relena.

"Relena give her to me and we'll forget about this" Heero said as nicely as he could.

"Yeah right, you'll forget, but i won't!" Duo thought and tried to get the men to relice her. Heero gave her a glare and watched her for a while.

"Relena!" Heero said again.

"...fine" She said and her officers un gagged Duo and threw her at Heero.

Heero caught Duo he still held his gun pointing it at Relena. Duo cling to him burring her face to his neck. Duo tried to calm herself, she finally did when Heero wrapped an arm around her. Heero was relieved, Duo was alright. They hadn't done anything to her.

"Relena I suggest you and your men to leave." Quatre snapped.

"B-But.."

"Leave!" Trowa yelled and Relena and her men ran off.

"Lets leave them alone." Wufei said and left, the lovers trailing along.

"Thanks. For helping me again. " Duo whispered after a long silence and lifted her head up.

"It's ok. That is how it goes."

"You'll get captured and I'll safe you" Heero joked.

"I guess, but I never knew that YOU of all people knew how to joke." Duo giggled.

"I can when I'm with you. But why didn't you fought them off? I know could have."

"I couldn't they were to strong. Also I didn't want to tell them that I'm a gundam pilot, but You nicely told them." Heero looked at Duo in the eyes, still holding her waist and Duo´s arms were resting on his shoulders and she was smiling at him.

"Gomen"

"Naw, it's ok."

"I was just worried that she would do something to you."

"Yeah. She really is crazy."

"True."

"I really don't understand what you see in her." Duo sighed and stepped away from Heero braking their hold of each other.

"I don't see anything in her!"

"You don't? What about yesterday!"

"She jumped on ME. I tried to brake her hold."

"Your a soldier, your stronger than her. You could have done it if you would have tried seriously!"

"She is strong!"

"Really? Stronger than you. You can't lie!"

"Why would I lie!"

"I don't know! Maybe because you don't want to tell us that your dating a psyko!"

"I'm not with her!"

"Yeah and pigs fly!"

"Why are you acting like this!"

"Because I LOVE YOU, you IDIOT" Duo yelled, slapped Heero and ran to the house.

Inside

"DUO?" Quatre yelled as Duo slam the door open and ran in. She cling to the first person she saw, who happened to be Trowa.

"umm...Duo?" Trowa blushed and wrapped his arms around the crying girl.

"Duo are you ok?" Quatre asked rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I hate him!" Duo cried

"Who?"

"That fucking perfect soldier!"

"oh..W-What did H-Heero do?" Trowa stuttered.

"Trowa kill him for me!" Duo cried and ignored his question.

"Duo, what did he do?" Quatre asked again.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Trowa sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I told him that I loved him and he didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Did you give him a chance?"

"Well no."

"What did you do?" Quatre sighed, this was really pathetic.

"I told him I love him, slapped him and ran off."

"Duo, you can't do that" Quatre whined.

"Duo?"

"Yes Tro?"

"Can you let me go now?"

"Do I h-have to?" Duo sniffed.

"Yes!" Trowa and Quatre said in unions.

"Fine" Duo sniffed and released Trowa who smiled at her.

"Duo why don't you rest a bit? It has been a strange morning." Trowa suggested.

"Your right maybe is should. Bye" Duo said and left.

Walking upstairs Duo brushed her tears from her face and walked in to Heero's and her room. She fell on to her bed and buried and face to the pillow.

"I'm so stupid! No wonder Heero doesn't love me!" Duo cried.

"Heero. I'm so sorry for being such a baka."

"Your forgiven" Duo heard someone say.

"Huh?" Duo shot up from her pillow and saw Heero in front of her bed.

"Here." Heero said and offered her a flower.

Duo took the flower carefully and smiled. Heero sat next to her in the bed and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"You know, you should really learn to listen other people." Heero sighed.

"Yeah? And you should learn to talk to people" Duo smiled.

"Ok, why don't we practice? You listen and I talk?" Heero suggested.

"Start talking" Duo smirked

"I'm sorry about Relena. I really don´t like her. I should have told it to you more clearly" He got a nod from Duo. " And I'm sorry that I just stood there when you told me that you love me."

"No, I'm sorry for slapping and running away, before you could blink. Umm did it hurt?" Duo asked and put her hand on the cheek where she had smacked him.

"not much. I've been hit harder." Heero laughed a bit and put his hand over Duo´s.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That you love me?"

"I...uh... I-I mean... Umm" Duo stuttered.

"Yes?" Heero laughed as squirmed under his eyes. After along silence Duo opened her mouth.

"Heh. Have I ever lied to you?" Duo smiled.

"No. Never" Heero whispered and pulled Duo to a kiss.

The kiss was clumsy but at the same time sweet. Duo´s arms went around Heero's neck and played with his short hair. Heero took a hold of Duos waist and pulled her closer. After a while Heero pulled away from the kiss.

"Your right."

"About what?"

"I'm more yours that Relenas ever."

"Of course you are." Duo giggled.

"And your mine and God help him tries to steal you away."

"Hmm. You would kill him." Duo laughed.

"Naturally" He said and kissed Duo again and again until...

"HEERO!" The door was pushed open with so much force it crashed to the wall and Wufei came in.

Heero and Duo froze in their places and looked at Wufei with shocked expressions.

"H-Heero. D-Duo" Wufei said embarrassed.

"What, Chang?" Heero growled

"A mission" He said quickly and left.

"Well I guess we have to stop." Duo giggled sweetly and kissed Heero on the cheek.

"..." Heero pulled the giggling girl with him and downstairs.

The other were waiting for them in the living room. Quatre smiled when he saw Heero holding Duo´s hand gently while pulling her giggling form with him.

"Duo, don't you think you should put some pants on?" Trowa said and pointed her legs.

"Oh!" Duo blushed when se remembered that she was only wearing the big basketball shirt.

"Go! I'll catch you up in a second." Duo yelled and ran back up.

"Fine. Lets go guys" Wufei said and walked out.

Heero was still sulking and glaring Wufei. Who didn't even seem to notice, that made Heero even more madder. Trowa looked at Heero and noticed him glaring at Wufei.

"Heero. Why are you glaring Wufei?"

"..."

"His just mad that I walked in on his and Duo´s romantic moment" Wufei smirked at Heero who growled back.

"Poor Heero" Quatre said sympathetically.

"Shut up" Heero snapped and the others laughed at the blushing Heero.

"Oi, guys MATTE!" They stopped and saw Duo running after them.

She was wearing a blue top that hugged her curves perfectly and black capry pants. Her hair was in the usual braid. Duo jumped on Heero who caught her. They spun around and Duo laughed clinging to Heero´s neck. After sping a couple times Heero put Duo to the ground.

Quatre and Trowa were smiling at the new couple. Wufei didn't look at them just continued walking to their gundams. Heero and Duo trailed along the others holding hand in silence.

"Duo promise me that you´ll be careful" Heero said braking the silence.

"I will if you will" Duo said and looked up to Heero.

"Always." Heero said and Duo nodded.

"Hey love birds! Lets move!" quatre laughed.

"Sure Q" Duo said and pulled Heero after her.

Dou stood in front of her gundam deathscythe examining it. It was well fixed they really had given all they got for her gundam. In one night it was as good as new!

"Duo?" Heero asked as he came next to her.

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just looking at her. They did a good job."

"Yes, they did." Heero nodded then he pulled Duo to a kiss. She was supriced but melt in to it smiling. After a while Heero pulled away and hugged her close.

"I love you" He whispered to her ear. Duo pulled out from the hug smiling at him.

"I love you too" she said and pulled him to another hug.

"Ok lets go" Duo grinned the grin of God of death.

"Oui oui" Heero laughed and walked to Wing.

"Duo! Don´t do anything stupid" He said.

"Sir yes Sir" Duo giggled and got in to Deathscythe.

Then the Gundams started their journey to the OZ base.

"Duo?" She heard Quatre say her name.

"Yes Q?"

"So your together now?"

"hmm. So it seems." Duo laughed.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"..."

"..."

"Guess what!"

"Your happy?"

"That to, but Heero said that He loved me!"

"Really? That's great!"

"I kno..." She was cut by someone.

"DUO!"

"Yes Hee-chan?"

"Don't tell him that!"

"Heero don´t be embarrassed"

"Winner, shut up!"

"TROWA! Heero is mean to me!"

"Yuy, don't hurt my Quatre´s feelings or else" .

"Barton don't threaten me."

"umm Heero?" Duo whined.

"Trowa calm down." Quatre whined.

"Quiet!" Heero and Trowa ordered in unison.

"Yuy I'm not threaten you. I'm promising you!"

"After this mission you and me are going to settle this, Barton"

"Sure!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"umm H-Heero?"

"Yes Duo?" Heero sighed.

"Don´t you think this is kinda stupid?"

"What is?"

"Fighting Tro?"

"It.Is.TROWA!"

"No it is not stupid. Barton don't yell at Duo!"

"Well I think it is"

"I'll yell if I want to."

"Trowa please." Quatre begged.

"Fine."

"Well He started it!"

"No Heero, Quatre did."

"Duo! It's not my fault.

"Yeah Duo You started it."

"Barton I'll kill you right now!"

"Just try it!"

"Heero stop that!"

"Trowa your sleeping on the couch this night if you don´t stop!"

"SHUT UP!" Wufei yelled.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Good"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

They traveled the rest of the journey in silence, it was really uncomfortable. Heero and Trowa were sulking, Quatre was having trouble with the tension, Duo was worried that Heero and Trowa would kill each other after the mission and she was also worried about Quatre. Wufei was the only one who was satisfied of the silence.  
"H-Heero?"  
"Hmm."  
"This tension in the air will bring bad luck to this mission."  
"If you think we will fail then..."  
"No! I don't think we will fail, it's just a fight before a mission isn't good. W-we need to work together, what I mean is that we would be better if we would work as a team."  
"Hmm."  
"Stop that!"  
"What?"  
"That perfect soldier act!"  
"It isn't an act."  
"Oh yeah I forgot. You ARE THE perfect soldier." Duo sighed  
"That I am."  
"Gomen"  
"Whatever. Nothing you say will help." Duo snapped  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Be careful."  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't get killed. 01"  
" "sigh" Understood"  
"Good. Over and out."  
"Duo" Heero thought and tried to focus on the mission.

After five minutes the Gundams arrived to their destination. The OZ base they were going to destroy was making new mobile dolls and they had to get rid of them before OZ would make more. The hole base was going to be destroyed.  
When they were noticed Mobile dolls and Tauruses started attacking them. Heero made a quick plan in his head and gave the orders.  
"Duo and Trowa! Take the left side!"  
"Roger!"  
"...Fine." then Deahtscythe and Heavyarms attacked the left side.  
"Quatre and Wufei! The right side!"  
"Ok!"  
"Right!" Nataku and Sandrock left to their side.  
"Your going solo?" Heero heard Duo ask.  
"Yes. You have a problem with it?"  
"Even if I had, you wouldn't listen"  
"Duo come on! Back me up!"  
"OK! Lets kill these son of bitches!" Duo yelled and cut a Taurus in half.  
"Umm Tro? Are you angry with me?" Duo asked after a while.  
"No. Why?" Trowa asked.  
"Well it was a bit my fault that you and Heero got in a fight." Duo sighed and destroyed a mobile doll.  
"Don't worry."  
"STOP THOSE GUNDAMS!"  
" Wufei. Do you think that Heero will be fine?" Quatre asked  
"Heero? The day Yuy fails is the day when Maxwell leaves him." Wufei sounded bored.

Heero was doing GREAT. He was so irritated that he nearly didn't even notice that all his enemies were beaten. He looked at Duo and Trowa and saw that they seemed to be fine. Trowa was jumping around and useing his machine guns. Duo was cutting suits after a suit with her scythe. Quatre and Wufei were fine, Quatre used his heat shotels and Wufei his dragonfang.  
"Heero! Look out!" he heard Duo yell as she rammed Wing with Deathscythe, making the two Gundams fall to the ground.  
"Duo? What the hell?" Heero yelled as they stood up.  
"Your lucky I saw the doll shoot or you would've been hit!" Duo screamed back to him  
"Shit I didn't even hear that doll." Heero thought.  
"What the hell were you THINKING! Just standing there wide open for attacks! Fucking IDIOT! You scared the hell out of me!" Heero winced as he listened his girlfriend lecture him.  
"Let it go, it was nothing." Heero sighed  
"Oh give me a brake!"  
The battle had stopped and everyone was watching as the Wing pilot got a looooong lecture from the other pilot.  
Wufei sat in his cockpit and shook his head. "Nataku, I can just see tonight's news. "The gundam pilots were captured when to of them started fighting each other"." he moaned. Injustice.  
Quatre looked at their enemy and saw that they were watching and LISTENING the fight. Duo screamed so loud that it would be a miracle if they DIDNT hear. How embarrassing.  
Trowa looked at them with a blank expression. What use are the microphones in Duo´s gundam if she could scream so loud? And she was using it to yell at Heero. Poor guy.  
"YOU´RE THE ONE THAT ALWAYS TALKS ABOUT THE MISSIONS. "DON´T SCREW UP" "FOCUS ON THE MISSIONS" BLAH BLAH BLAH. AND HERE YOU ARE NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"  
"But I didn't" Heero yelled.  
"YES BECOUSE I SAVED YOU! YOU SUICIDEL IDIOT"  
"Calm down! I'm fine!" This could take a long time.  
"Man I would never want to be that pilot. I bet that he is deaf by now." One of the OZ soldiers said to his friend.  
"Yes, but they are gundam pilots, so they mast have been trained to survive loud sounds."  
"True."  
"JUST YOU WAIT! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU.ARE.DEAD! I´LL----" Duo stopped her screaming and looked around and notice that everyone was watching her and Heero. "Oh my, did they heard?" Duo thought.  
"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Duo yelled and attacked the remaining few OZ suits.  
"OH SHIT!" They yelled as Duo cut them down.

Trowa and Wufei went to destroy the base. As they came back Sandrock walked next to Heavyarms checking if Trowa was hurt.  
"I'm fine little one."  
"That's good."  
"You three go. Duo and I have things to settle. We'll see you later." Heero said.  
"But Heero--" Quatre started.  
"Go."  
"Fine. Don't kill him Maxwell." Wufei sighed.  
"Fine, but remember you and I have things to settle too." Trowa said and they left.  
When the three gundams were out of sight, Duo opened her cockpit and came out. She lowered herself to the ground and looked up at Heero´s cockpit seeing it open up and Heero jumped down.  
Heero walked to Duo only to hope he didn't, she looked ready to kill. She had her arms crossed on her chest and glared up at Heero. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away, ok so she didn't want to be touched.  
Instead of saying anything Duo punched him in the chest, making him back away few steps.  
"What?" Heero gasped. Duo didn´t saw anything just stood there and hit him again, this time slapping him on the face.  
"That's it" Heero growled in fury. He went right in front of Duo, who this time didn't back away. Her eyes showed her anger, but not her pain. Her mask covered it. Truth was that she was more afraid of losing him right now that angry at him for being so careless.  
Heero took a hold of Duo by her shoulders and glared at her. She stood glaring at him back and waiting for him to do something.  
"Come one Heero. Do something." She thought  
"Why are you being so difficult." Heero thought.  
Heero´s hold on her shoulders tighten, they stood there just glaring at each other. Suddenly Heero jumped on Duo making them both fall to the ground.  
"Heero! What are you doing!" Duo cried in surprise, was Heero going to beat her up? She squeezed her eyes shut and waited. But a hit never came only a gun shot was heard.  
"Heero?" Duo gasped and looked at him as he lay on top of her.  
"Heero!" She cried again when she didn't get any reaction from him. Had he been shot! Heero slowly lifted his head from the ground and looked at Duo whose eyes were full of tears.  
"Heero are you ok?" She sobbed, trying to get her hands free from between her and Heero so she could hold him, but she had no luck.  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Ok, shocked, but ok. Umm...who shot us?"  
"I don't know."

Heero looked around to see where the shot came from. His eyes fell on the ruin of the base they had destroyed. "There.", He thought and slowly put his arms around Duo. After taking a good hold of her, he stood quickly and threw Duo over his shoulder and ran behind Wing's leg for cover. New gunshots were heard as he ran.  
"Are you fucking crazy?" Duo hissed as Heero gently lowered her to the ground.  
"No. Just protecting you." Heero said and pushed the blushing Duo against the metal leg.  
"I thought we killed everyone here." Duo whispered and tried to look around.  
"Duo, don't move." Heero hissed and pushed back.  
Duo did as she was told and stayed put. Heero took his gun and looked at the ruins. After a while Duo took her gun and lowered herself to her knees.  
"Should we tell the others about this?"  
"... No, we can take care of this."  
"Are you sure?"  
" Yeah, there is maybe two to three people."  
Duo nodded and shot at the ruin, a gunshot was heard and it hit Wing's leg. Heero glared at Duo, who just grinned at him.  
"Gundam Pilots come out!" They heard a man's voice.  
"Like hell!" Duo screamed  
"We mean no harm!"  
"Fuck you! How are you?"  
"Fine don't tell" Duo hissed and shot again.  
"If I could get into Wing I could kill them easily." Heero said and shot his gun.  
"Well you can't. They would shoot you down. I can't cover you from here." Duo said and looked at the ruins.  
"Heero, they've moved!"  
"Yes that we have." A man's voice was heard behind them.  
"What the..?" Duo and Heero hissed and stayed put.  
"Turn around slowly and drop you guns. Don´t try anything stupid" Another man´s voice.  
"This so uncool, being captured again." Duo whined and dropped her gun as she turned around with Heero.

They looked at the two men, they were maybe three of four years older then them.  
"Well you got us. What do you want? Fucking bastards." Duo hissed as Heero stayed quiet.  
"Harsh words from a girl." One of them laughed  
"Girl or not I'll kill you!" Duo snapped and was ready to jump at them, but Heero stepped in front of her.  
"Heero!"  
"Duo. Calm down." Heero hissed and glared at the men.  
"DUO!" One of them yelled.  
Heero and Duo looked at the blond man with suprice written on their face. Heero backed closer to Duo, to protect her.  
"How do you know my name?" Duo asked.  
"Duo, it's me!" the blond laughed.  
"Who me?"  
"Are you stupid? You've never been stupid. I didn't know that it was you. Your hair has grown." The blond and his friend laughed.  
"What the fuck? You call me stupid again and they will be your last words." Duo growled and stepped from behind of Heero.  
"Gomen, gomen." He said.  
"Who the hell is this asshole?" Duo said and turned to Heero.  
"How should I know?" Heero sighed.  
"I see, your still stubborn, You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. You have that same expression when you fight. You were so cute and you still are." The blond said sweetly and Duo blushed. Heero growled and moved closer to Duo.  
"So Duo still afraid of rats?" the blond asked.  
"Rats?" Duo whispered, after a while she stepped away from Heero and jumped on the blond, bringing her arms around his neck.

"D-Duo!" Heero said surprised and looked at his GIRLFRIEND who was HUGGING the enemy. The ENEMY!  
"Oh my god. S-SOLO!" Duo cried hugging Solo closer to her.  
"Solo?" Heero was puzzled.  
"Took you long enough, but then again you were always a little slow. Slow but not stupid." Solo laughed.  
"I thought you were dead! I SAW you die! How can you be alive?"  
"Well this guys old man found me at the alley and helped me. Took me to L-3 and took care of me. When I was older I went looking for you from L-2, but didn´t find you. But I did find one of the guys, who hang around with us. He told me you became a pilot to a Gundam. So I watched some news about the Gundams and left to earth with Sam here. And started look for my little Duo." Solo explained.  
" Oh I forgot, this is Heero and I'm Duo." She told to Sam.  
"Hello I'm Sam." He said and shook hand with Duo, Heero just nodded his head.  
"Heero, eh? Nice to meet you" Solo said and held out his hand and Heero shook it.  
"Sorry he doesn't talk much." Duo smiled at Heero and held out her hand to him. Heero looked at Duo then her hand and smiled taking a hold of her.  
"So his not shy?" Solo interrupted their moment.  
"Hell no." Duo laughed.  
"So now that you found Duo what do want?" Heero finally asked.  
"Oh yeah. I want you to came home with me." Solo said.  
"What!" Heero yelled, "Now listen here"  
"Heero stop! Solo you want me to leave Heero, Q, Tro and Wu-Wu and go to L-2?" Duo asked.  
"No, I want you to come to L-3. Then we can live our lives there."  
"I/She can't" Duo and Heero said at the same time.  
"Sure you can. Then I can marry you like I promised." Solo smiled sweetly  
"MARRY! What the?" Heero growled, "DUO?"  
"Heero calm down." She laughed nervously.  
"Solo, I can't marry you. I'm with Heero." Duo explained  
"Yeah, so fuck off." Heero spat and got smacked to his shoulder by Duo and from Solo he got a growl.  
"Heero, you CAN be a bit nicer." Duo sighed  
"So you like Heero?" Solo looked at Duo in the eyes.  
"Yeah." Duo nodded.  
"It would stupid to ask why." Solo sighed.  
"Yes it would." Sam said and laughed as Duo chuckled.  
"Go shoot yourself." Solo hissed.  
" Solo, no need to get angry." Duo tried to calm her childhoodfriend down.  
"I´m not mad, I´m just sad. So are you only together or are engaged?"  
"Solo?"

Heero and Sam just looked at them. They didn´t understand anything what was going on, but the question about engagement really blew them off. Heero was really shocked, they had just gotten together and some stranger (for him) was asking was he engaged! What was this world coming to?  
"Well, yes or no!"Solo glared at the couple.  
"We are only together." Solo smiled hearing Duo´s answer.  
"That´s great!" Solo said and looked at Duo, who gave him a weak smile.  
"Well I would like to get engaged." Duo looked at Heero to watch his expression.  
"Duo," Heero sighed "The war."  
"I know" She smiled.  
" Duo you shouldn´t be here, it´s too dangerous! I´m taking you to L-3." Solo pulled Duo forcefully to him. Duo looked at him with a pained expression and Heero was ready to kill him touching his Duo.  
"NO! The guys need me! Quatre need his bestfriend. Trowa...umm...well he must need me with something! Wufei needs someone to ran after when he is angry. And Heero needs his partner and he need me to help him with his emotions." Duo said  
Solo was quiet, Duo really was important to the others. He looked at Heero, who had taken Duo in his arms and was hugging her tightly. Duo seemed to calm down but Heero knew that Duo had put her cheerful mask on.  
" Duo they seem to need you, but if you were to die they would be lost. So taking you to L-3 is a way to keep you safe." Solo said and Heero had to agree with him.  
"Duo, thinking like that he is right." Heero whispered to her ear, but Duo shook her head.  
"And if I left and one of you died, I wouldn´t know! If you died where would that leave me!" Duo screamed and started beating Heero´s chest.  
"You want me to leave? You don´t need me. Say you don´t need me and I´ll leave!"  
"No, I need you. I´ll always need you. I want you to stand by my side, but I just want you to be safe." Heero smiled at the girl who had just stoped beating his chest.  
"Umm... Duo how about you come with me..." Solo started  
"Solo leave the girl be. She doesn´t want to leave them. It's her new family. She already lost you, don´t make her lose this." Sam said and put his hand on Solo´s shoulder and smiled.  
"But I promised to take care of her!"  
"We are taking care of her. We are making her happy." Heeo said holding Duo. She smiled at Heero, Duo looked much happier that at L-2 when they were kids. Sure she smiled but it was a fake, but this was the real thing. This smile Solo could never have, it was only for Heero and the other Gundam Pilots.  
"Fine, but if you hurt her I'll..."  
"Kill me." Heero finished in monotone.  
"That's right." Solo smirked. Heero sighed but nodded, sure he could try to kill him, but a boy with no traning would only end up killing himself.  
"Good. Duo, I'll come and visit you. Remember to be careful. Ok?" Solo turned to Duo smiling sweetly.  
"I will and I have Heero to protect me, if is needed." Duo nodded.  
Solo pulled Duo to a hug, Solo buried his head in Duo's hair, but Duo kept her head up, she didn´t want to look like some girl who would lose her old friend. She moved her hands up and down on Solo´s back comforting him silently. Heero shook hands with Sam, quickly saying good bye as Duo pulled away from Solo. She turned to Sam and also shook hands with him, Heero and Solo did the same, but at the same time glared at eatch other.  
"Ok, Heero lets go or Q will worry. I bet he´s already pulling his hair out and you and Tro need to settle that argument. I´m sure Tro will blame us more if Quatre starts worring and he goes bald." Duo giggled and walked to her gundam waving to Solo and Sam, who waved back.  
Heero chuckled as the wire lifted him up to his cockpit. He quickly went in and looked at Duo who had already closed the entry to her cockpit and did the same. They both looked at Sam and Solo to see that they had moved to a safe distance. Their Gundams came to life and flew away.  
Solo looked after Deathscythe and sighed. There went his love. Sam looked at him and laughed slapping him on his back.  
"Sam?" Solo said surprised  
"Don't look like some lost puppy. She is happy, let her be." Sam smiled and Solo glared him.  
"Lets go home." Solo sighed and they started walking away.  
"Solo your going to leave them alone?"  
"for now. for now." Solo sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

äWhen Wing and Deathscythe arrived home the pilots of those gundams were dead tired. First Relena pulled one of her stunts, trying to hurt Duo while at the same time get Heero as her own boyfriend but her plan backfired when the other pilots were ready to kill her. After this Heero and Duo fought about Relena and Duo slapped Heero after she told him that she loved him! After that She ran away sobbing. Heero was shocked that Duo loved him and went after the girl, when he got out of the shock of course. He found her talking to herself and apologizing for her actions, and of course Heero forgave her. They tried to have a romantic moment put Wufei came and told them that they had a mission to complete. They left and got into a fight with each other, only Wufei didn't join. After the mission Heero and Duo stayed behind to continue the fight, but stopped when they were attacked by two young men who turned out to be Duo's old friend Solo and his friend Sam. They talked and after a while Heero and Duo left to go home.  
Duo sighed and jumped out of Deathscythe and waited for Heero to do the same. When they were walking home a person jumped in front of them blocking their way.  
"Yuy!" The person hissed and went to a fighting stance. Heero did the same and growled at the person, Duo stood watching Heero and sighed.  
"Heero I'm going ahead. "She got a nod from Heero, "Tro where's Q?"  
"...Our room." Trowa hissed as he glared at Heero.  
"Thanks! Bye Hee-chan, and Tro-chan please don't kill him." Duo smiled and left only to hear them insult each other. She sighed and went inside and started walking to Quatre's and Trowa's room.

When she came to her destination she knocked and heard Quatre say "come in."  
"Quatre?" She said gently as she opened the door and saw Quatre reading a thick novel. Quatre lifted his head to see Duo standing there.  
"Hey:" Quatre said and threw the thick novel at Duo at full force, as Duo saw the book flying at her eyes went wide and quickly jumped out of the books way. And instead of Duo the dock hit the wall.  
"What the FUCK? Have you lost your mind? You don't throw fucking novels at your friend especially thick novels!" Duo screamed at him.  
Quatre stood up from the couch and glared at Duo "Where have you two been!" he yelled.  
"We were kept occupied by two men." Duo said looking at Quatre if he decided that he would throw something at her again.  
"You could have CALLED!"  
"It was Solo." Duo said gently.  
"Even if it was So--" Quatre stopped.  
"SOLO? BUT HE IS DEAD!D.E.A.D!" Quatre screamed and sat down patting the couch as a sign for Duo to sit with him and tell him everything. Duo walked to him and sat down, "Ok. It all started when he was..."  
After telling Quatre about Solo they started talking about Heero and Trowa. Laughing and saying that they would sleep on the couch if they hurt the other too much, but their moment was interrupted when Trowa opened the door with so much force it bang to the wall scaring the two in the room.  
"Trowa!" Quatre screamed and went to help the limping Trowa to the bed while Duo went to get the first aid-kit to Quatre. Trowa's clothes were dirty, he had many bruises, but fortunately it was nothing major. Quatre glared at him and Trowa gave him a tired smile. Duo came back with the aid-kit and looked at Trowa, "Is he better or worse?" She asked.  
"Hm. The same." Trowa said as Quatre fussed over him, Duo nodded to them and said her good byes and left.

Duo ran to her and Heero's room, but didn't bang in like Trowa did, she gently opened the door and poked her head inside. "Heero?" She said as she saw him laying on the bed. She moved silently inside their room when she looked for their first aid-kit, when she found it she walked to Heero.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. "Heero yawned to the pillow.  
"Roll over." Duo said and rolled Heero around. She winced as she saw how he looked like. His injury's weren't so bad but the dirt on him made him look bad. She put the aid-kit on the bed and went to get towels and water so she could clean him. When she came back she started cleaning.  
"Was it worth it?" She asked as she cleaned his face. Heero didn't answer he only started at the ceiling as Duo helped him. The silence filled the room and after half an hour Duo patted Heero on the arm telling him she was finished.  
"Thanks" Heero said and tried to sat up but Duo pushed him gently back down.  
"You didn't answer. Was it worth it?" Duo said and put her hand on his cheek.  
"These little fights just clear the air. Nothing to worry about." Heero tired to force out an laugh, but stopped when he saw her glare. It was like his dead glare but Duo's wasn't so deadly. Even if Heero was the perfect soldier he still felt a bit uneasy when Duo looked at him. Now he just waited Duo to open her mouth and scream at him about his idiocy. But Duo just glared at him some more and stood up and went to take the aid-kit away. So Heero was left alone in the silence. "Oh no, this isn't good. A screaming Duo is a good thing but a silent Duo is bad!" Heero thought and watched Duo.  
"What is wrong with him! Before he didn't care what kinda air are we breathing. I want the antisocial Heero back. ... ok maybe I don't, but getting into fights with his team is not so smart." Duo thought as she put the first aid-kit back to it's place.  
"Duo. Come back." She turned around to see Heero trying to sit up. "Heero, you shouldn't try to sit up! You should rest" Duo sighed as she came to push Heero down on the bed again. Heero looked up at her and smiled gently, "Duo. You have nothing to worry about.".  
"I have nothing to worry about? The man that I love beats up his friend and gets himself beat up as well! And you tell me not to worry?" Duo hissed and stood up from the bed, where she had earlier sat down. She gave one more glare at Heero and left the room, at the door she turned around to look at Heero, "And if you even try to sit or stand. I swear I'll kill you myself!" After saying that she left the room slamming the door after her. Heero stared at the door and smiled, even if Duo was mad she always worried about him. "Oh well better get some rest" Heero thought and closed his eyes.

Duo walked to the kitchen and found Wufei drinking his tea. Wufei looked at Duo who sat down across him and rested her head on her hand.  
"What's bugging you?" Wufei asked and took a sip from his tea. Duo lifted her head to look at Wufei.  
"It is Heero. He fought with Trowa and now they are both full of bruises."Duo sighed.  
Wufei barked with laughter "Well those two can take it. I bet they will be alright tomorrow." " I know they'll be, but I think it's stupid to fight each other." After saying that Duo gave a small whine. "Hmmm, your right but it's too late to stop it now. Now I must meditate." Wufei stood up and walked to the sink and put his cup there. As he walked out of the kitchen Duo said "bye Wu-bear!".  
"It's Wufei."  
"Wu-Wu."  
"Wufei!"  
"FeiFei?"  
"ARGH!" After that Wufei only heard Duo's laughter.  
Later in the evening Duo walked to her and Heero's room to find Heero sleeping peacefully. Duo walked to Heero's bed and sat down next to him. Heero was where she had left him, on his back. Again Duo put her hand on his cheek as Heero turned his head forwards her to seek more of her. Duo smiled.  
"Heero what am I going to do with you?" Duo whispered as she studied Heero's face. As she was about to kiss his other cheek, she heard someone knocking on the door. Quickly Duo stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Quatre standing there. "Quatre?" "Hey. I wondering if you would like to come and drink tea with me." Quatre looked down at Duo. "Sure. Where's Trowa? Is he coming?" Duo asked as she shut the door gently not to wake Heero. "He's asleep. The fight with Heero tired him. How's Heero?" Quatre and Duo were walking down the stairs to the kitchen. "Oh he's fine. Also asleep and bruised, but fine. " Duo sighed and sat down on chair.  
"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want our two best men out of action." Quatre and Duo laughed after he said that. Duo went to get the cups and Quatre made the tea. After it was made Quatre served it.  
"This is good, is it a new flavor?" Duo asked and took sips from her tea.  
"Yeah. I just bought it." Quatre smiled. After that came a long silence, neather had anything to say so the just sat in the silence and drank their tea.  
"Duo?" They heard Heero's voice and turned to look at him as he stood by the doorway. Duo stood up and walked to Heero. "I told you to rest." Duo said and gave him a soft glare. "I've rested enough." Heero said and walked to a chair to sit down." Yes I know you have, but you could rest some more. You know, sleep till tomorrow." Duo suggested as she sat down to her own chair. "I could but I won't." And that was the end of that." Fine what ever you think is best." Duo sighed and continued to drink her tea.  
"Heero do you want tea?" Quatre smiled at him. Heero turned to Quatre and nodded and turned back at Duo. "Heero?" Duo said as she noticed Heero staring at her. "Nothing, just thinking if you were still angry with me." Heero said and nodded as a thank you to Quatre as he gave him his tea.  
"Angry? No. Worried? Yes. Heero I know that you are trained and all. But you aren't immortal. Even you have limits." Duo stared at him holding his eyes captive.  
"I know my limits. So you shouldn't worry." Heero said and sipped his tea.  
"Just this once listen to me. I don't want you to reach your limit." She argued. Fighting Heero was harder than fighting leos, because he would NEVER listen.  
"I heal fast. So just let it be." Heero sighed, Duo would never back down. That was her weakness, if she were to be captured again, which Heero would not let happen, she would die, her being so inflexible.  
"As you wish." Heero and Quatre stared at Duo, she had given up? Duo stared at the table  
"But don't come whining to me if you are hurt or something." Duo said and stood up and walked away. She always has the last word. Heero sighed and stood up and went after the girl.  
Heero caught Duo when she reached the door. "Where are you going?" Heero asked. Duo stopped but didn't turn around, "Out." was her answer and she continued opening the door and walking out.  
"Duo! Matte!" Heero yelled and walked faster to crap a hold of Duo's arm.  
"I'm done waiting." Duo turned to look up at Heero. Heero's eyes went wide after hearing what Duo said.  
"Duo?" Heero said with a shocked voice.  
"I'm sorry Heero. I don't know why I said that. I sorry." Duo looked at Heero with soft eyes and gave him a small but a beautiful smile. Heero watched Duo for a while and pulled her to his arms. His embrace was protective and possessive as if he was trying to hide her from the rest of the world. Duo was a bit shocked put returned the embrace, laying her head on his shoulder. Heero's other arm was around Duo's waist and the other on the back of her head. They stood there not saying anything just holding one another was enough.  
"Duo I--" Heero started but Duo cut him, "Stop. don't say anything. Just hold me." she whispered. Heero nodded and stayed quiet.

Inside Quatre watched them and smiled he was in his and Trowa's bedroom. Trowa was still sleeping so Quatre stayed quiet and watched Heero and Duo. Just like Trowa and him, they were also lucky to have eatch other.  
"Quatre?" He heard his lovers voice and turned around to look at him. There was his heart a bit beat up, but still beautiful. "How are you feeling?" Quatre asked as he walked next to the bed and sat down.  
"I'm fine. What were you watching?" Trowa asked as he lifted his hand to stroke Quatre's cheek.  
"I was watching Heero and Duo. They had a little fight but they are alright now. They are hugging outside." Quatre smiled and leaned down to kiss Trowa's forehead. "Come one. Lets sleep." Trowa said and pulled Quatre down next to him. He wrapped his arms around his little love as Quatre laid his head on his chest.  
"I love you." Quatre said softly  
"I love you too." Trowa said back and let sleep claim them.

Outside Duo and Heero pulled away from each other. Heero's both arms where still around her, but both were around her waist, while Duo's hands rested on Heero's arms.  
"Are you still mad with me?" Heero broke the silence.  
"Silly Hee-chan. I could never stay mad at you." Duo giggled and wrapped her arms around Heero's neck pulling him to a hug. Heero gave a small laugh and hugged her back.  
After a while Duo pulled away," Ne Heero lets go. I'm tired and it is already dark." Duo whined and began to pull Heero with her. While she was walking to the house she realized something. Where would they sleep? In bed of cause but together or in their own beds? And if they slep together would something happed? Would Heero try something? Heero saw her began to panic and realized why.  
"Duo lets sleep in our own beds. Ok?"  
Duo turned to look at him and smiled giving him a nod, Duo smiles as they walk to their room.

As morning came Heero woke up like he usually did at 7 am. He turned to look at Duo who slept in her own bed. Her back was facing the wall like always. Once she had told him that is was because she didn't want anyone to sneak up on her. Heero gave a small yawn and sat up, then he stood up and went to get his clothes and walked out of the room.  
After he had done his morning routine he walked to the kitchen and found Quatre and Trowa eating.  
"Good Morning!" Quatre said and smiled.  
"Morning." Trowa said giving Heero a small nod.  
"Morning." Heero said back and sat down to eat his food.  
After 10 minutes they heard someone running down the stairs and to their direction.  
"Good Morning people!" Leave it to Duo to be so energic in the morning. They all said their good morning to Duo who sat down next to Heero and ate. While they ate one of Quatre's servants came in.  
"Good Morning Master Quarte, Master Trowa, Master Heero and Lady Duo." She said. Duo blushed when the maid said "lady Duo", as soon as the servants found out that she was a girl, she was changed from "master Duo" to "lady Duo", but still she smiled at them. So did Quatre, only Heero and Trowa nodded to the maid.  
"We have made a room for lady Duo to stay in. So she won't have to share one with master Heero." the maid said. Heero stopped eating and stared at the maid then he turned to Duo who was looking at the maid.  
"Why?" Duo asked and stared at the maid.  
"Well we thought that you would like to have your own room now." The maid said back.  
"Thank you, but I have always shared my room with Heero." Duo smiled at the maid.  
"But you are a girl now and--"  
"Sharon. I was a girl when I first shared my room with Heero and I am now. So I'm sorry that you went all the trouble to make one for me, but I'll continue sharing my room with him." Duo said and looked at the maid.  
"What ever you want Lady Duo. But Master Heero if you do anything to make our Lady sad I swear even your gundam won't be enough to save you." Heero's eyes went wide as he stared at Sharon who was glaring at him. Heero gave the maid a small shocked nod.  
"Say you won't hurt her." The maid growled.  
"I won't hurt her." Heero squeaked.  
"That's Good! Now good day my lady, my masters." Sharon bowed and left the pilots.  
"W-wow. I knew your maids can be that scary." Duo said looking at Quatre.  
"Oh yes, they can be a bit scary. Oh Heero you better believe her. Duo has become a really important to my people and they will hunt you down if it's needed." Quatre chuckled. Heero turned to glare at Quatre. "Shut it." Heero hissed.

"What's going on?" they heard Wufei say.  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
"When I came down I saw one of the maids and she was saying that they would beat him to bloody pulp, torture him, skin him and kill him. Since when did your maids do battle planning?" Wufei explained as he sat down.  
"Oh that. Sharon just threaten Heero if he were to hurt Duo, they would most likely kill him." Trowa said. Wufei looked at Duo who gave him a small smile and then to Heero who was a little pale and continued to stare at him. Finally Heero couldn't take it and hissed "What!".  
"I was just thinking that you could fight more Oz-pilots than any of us, but you are scared at Quatre's maids. I guess onnas are your weakness." Wufei chuckled at the growling pilot who looked like he was ready to murder him. Duo put her calming hand on Heero's shoulder to stop him from snapping. Heero turned his glare at Duo but stopped when he saw the look on Duo's face. Her eyes were full of joy and on her face was a warm smile.  
"Don't worry Heero, I'm sure you won't get hurt." She said and pulled her hand away.  
It had been a month since that morning and Heero hadn't hurt Duo which made the maids really happy. They had tried to move Duo to another room but the girl was stubborn and always said "no". They had missions but not many, which made Duo really happy.

The clock was 6 pm and Duo walked to the living room to find something to kill time but alas there was nothing to do. Heero was sitting in the living room reading a book. She walked to Heero and sat down next to him.  
"Heero, I'm bored." She whined.  
"Read a book then." Heero said without lifting his head from the book.  
"I have. But that didn't help." She sighed and yawned.  
"Then do something else." He was really starting to get interested on the book  
"I've tried everything I could think of, but it doesn't help."  
"Maybe I could go jogging?" Duo said and stood up.  
"Hm."  
"But it's too hot!" Duo whined and fell to the couch and rested her head on the back of it.  
"Hm."  
"Or I could tease Wufei."  
"Hm."  
"Or I could paint." She said and looked at Heero who was still reading the book.  
"Hm."  
"Maybe I should go out with Zechs."  
"Hm... WHAT?" Heero turned to look at Duo  
"Just checking if you were listening." Duo said and leaned back again.  
"Ok, get up! We are going out!" Heero said and stood up and turned to pull Duo up by her hands.  
"Woah! Where are we going?" Duo said as she was pulled up.  
"To a club. Now lets go change." Heero said and started pulling Duo with him. When they got inside Duo went to Heero's closet and took some clothes out, black jeans and a dark green button up-shirt. She gave then to Heero and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut. There Heero stood, blinking his eyes and finally he left to a bathroom to change his clothes.  
Duo stared at her closet. She had a big problem she didn't know what to wear! Finally she took out her black pants and then she started to look for a shirt. After ten minutes she chose a blood red top. She changed her clothes and went back to look shoes. She took out a pair of boots and ran to their mirror and looked herself from head to toe. She decided to leave her hair like it was. Then she ran out to look for Heero.

Heero was standing downstairs waiting for her. Why did it always took so much time for a girl to change? After 20 minutes of waiting Duo finally came down, she looked really good.  
"So where are we going?" Duo asked as she put her boots on.  
"To that club we went there with the others." Heero said and opened the door. They walked to Heero's black sport car, he unlocked the door and they got in. "Do you think the war will end soon?" Duo asked and broke the silence and looked at Heero. "I don't know. You?" Heero said as he continued to stare at the road.  
"I guess, we just have to pray for it." She too started to stare at the road.  
"I thought you didn't believe in God." Heero said amused.  
"Right now I believe in anything,." She smiled and laughed a bit. Duo looked at Heero who was looking at the road. I'm so lucky that I have him. I don't know what would have I done if he wasn't with me.She smiled again and turned to look out of the window.  
They drove in silence neither needed to say anything. Finally after 20 minutes Heero stopped the car close to a door that lead to the club. Heero remembered the first time they went here, Duo had dragged him and the others here. First they all had great time until Heero punched a guy because he was harassing Duo. She had tried to calm Heero but lost her own temper when the guy slapped her ass, she had beaten him down, leaving Heero stand there with the guy moaning in pain on the floor. The others waited them at the table and when Heero and Duo finally joined them they had tried to have a good time. When Heero, Trowa and Wufei had left to get some drinks, Duo and Quatre stayed at the table. When they came back they found Duo and Quatre fighting again. Quatre was behind Duo for protection (later they found out that Quatre was behind Duo because some guy tried to hit on him and that Duo didn't allow). Duo had taken the guy down and five of the man's friends were ready to give Duo a payback. Trowa rushed to Quatre's side and Heero and Wufei went to help Duo. After beating the five guys the pilots left quickly before anything more happened.  
Heero smiled at the memory, now that he knew Duo was a female thinking that she had protected Quatre from the man was kind of funny.

They walked to the club, there were lost of people inside and the music was loud.  
"Wow, this is great!" Duo cheered as she turned her head from left to right. Heero was a LOT calmer and scanned the bar to look for people that might be trouble, luckily not many were.  
"Heero?" He heard Duo's gentle voice and turned to look at the girl. Duo was looking at him with a gentle smile on her beautiful face.  
"Wha--? Oh--- I'm fine, just checking if there could be any trouble, but there aren't much so no need to worry." Heero sighed and pulled Duo to the bar with him.  
"What can I get for you two?" a bartender asked as the sat down.  
"Oh, I'll have a martini and ummm... Heero what will you have?" Duo turned to look at Heero.  
"I'll have a beer. Thanks" Heero said and the bartender nodded and went to fix their drinks. Heero turned to look at the people in the bar again and saw that guy who had harassed Duo the last time they were here. Duo turned to Heero to tell him something when she noticed that he was interested in something else and was really tense, she turned her head so she was looking where Heero was looking. There she saw that guy who she had beated up and smiled, if something would happed she would take care of it, but if she couldn't Heero would. Poor guy, Heero would probably kill him. Oh well.  
"Here you go!" Said their happy bartender. They said their thanks and paid for the drinks.  
"Your too tense." Duo finally said as drank. She put her drink down and turned her whole body at Heero. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Heero's neck. Finally Heero sighed and put his arms around Duo and let his muscles relax a bit. She smiled and played with Heero's hair, they enjoyed their moment a bit longer. When Heero pulled away Duo sat down on the barstool, so her back to the bar with her drink in her hand, while Duo was relaxed Heero tensed up again. Duo looked at Heero from the corner off her eye and sighed, can't that guy EVER relax!  
"Heero, relax! Please try to have fun. Sitting like you now starts to look painful." Duo smirked at Heero as he gave her his death-glare. "That won't work." and smiled again.  
"HEY CUTIE!" Someone yelled and Duo turned her head from Heero to a man around 20-years, standing next to her.  
"What?" Duo asked and Heero glared at the man, but didn't say anything because he knew that Duo didn't need help from him until she said it to him.  
"Care to dance?" The guy yelled over the music. "Sorry, but no." Duo shook her head.  
"Oh, comeone! One dance won't hurt!"  
"May it hurt or not, I won't dance with you." She hissed and gave the guy a glare that would put even Heero's to shame, ok maybe not but close. The guy was drunk so he didn't notice the glare.  
"Ok! But is that seat free?" The guy asked and ponted the seat next to Duo's other side.  
"So will be this one, if you sit down." Duo said and sighed, couldn't that guy take a hint!  
"Your funny! It's like I have met you before. Have I?"  
"Hmmm, might have. I work at a Venereal disease clinic, I guess we met there." Duo said with a calm voice.  
The man's smile was gone and looked really pissed, "YOU BITCH!" he yelled and pulled his hand back to hit Duo. He pushed his fist forwards, but stopped when Heero came to stand infront of Duo. His fist stopped a few centimeters away from Heero's face.  
"Holy shit!" The man yelled, "where did you come from?"  
"Leave her alone or I'll kill you." Heero's voice was deadly calm and gave the poor guy his death-glare.  
"H-hey c-chill, I didn't know she was yours." The man pleaded and retreated quickly. Heero turned to look at Duo, who was staring him with wide eyes. Even she didn't know Heero could move so quickly. When he had stood there a while and looked at Duo he sat down to his stool and sighed, "How dare that guy rase a hand against Duo!"  
"Ne Heero. Lets dance." Duo said and sweetly as a new slow dance started. Heero stared at Duo as she stood up and held out her hand and gave him a sweet smile. After a while he took a hold of the hand and let himself be pulled to the dancefloor.  
There Duo wound her arms around Heero's neck and pulled herself close to him, but their bodies weren't touching all the way. Duo thought it would be better for Heero if he would beside if they were to be as close as possible. Heero was disapointed when they weren't as close as they could, so he took a hold of Duo's waist and pulled her to his body, then his arms fell to her hips and they rested there. Duo smiled with sadisfaction and rested her head on his shoulder.  
While they danced Heero was still a bit tense, but again started to relax when Duo played with his hair and her steady breath on his neck was calming him down. Duo herself was in heaven, she was dancing with the boy she loved.When she lived on L-2 she had always protected her friends, because they were younger than her and Solo was "dead", so nobody could protect her. But now Heero was stronger than her and instead of being the protector she was the protected.  
"Heero, the war will end soon." Duo said out of the blue, braking their silence.  
"How do you know?" Heero asked.  
"Because we don't have many missions now days." Duo nuzzled Heero's neck and felt him nod.  
They danced until the song ended and they walked back to the bar. When they sat down Heero ordered more drinks to them and they started talking, they were having a good time with eatchother. When their drinks came Heero turned his head to the bar and paid for their drinks.

"Hey honey." Heero turned his head to look at Duo, who looked at him and pointed at someone behind him. He turned around and was face to face with some woman.  
"Hey honey." The woman said again, Heero just blinked at her. Duo on the other hand was growling at the woman. Then the woman did a mistake, she smiled and jumped on Heero's lap wraping her arms around Heero. Duo stared this scene shocked, "How dare she do THAT!" she thought. The tramp even dared to nuzzle Heero.  
"ummm...lady..." Heero the 'perfect soldier' stuttered. Duo continued to glare at them, her eyes full of anger and hate. The God of Death was going to blow up, the tramp was going DOWN! Heero tried to push the woman away gently but she didn't move, she had extreamly strong hold of him. Heero turned to look at Duo and saw her eyes. For the first time Heero was a bit scared of her. Calmly Duo stood up and taped the woman on her shoulder. When she felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned to look at Duo, she only saw a flash of Duo then her face met with Duo's knuckles. She fell to the floor from Heero's lap, and Heero stared at the womana nd turned around to look at Duo. Duo had a smirk on her face and she graped a hold of Heero's wrist pulling him with her. Duo didn't want the others at the place know that they left a woman lieing on the floor. Heero let himself be pulled out and when they were out Duo sighed in relife, Nobody had noticed.  
"Was that smart?" Heero asked.  
"Yes! She was a fucking slut!" the angry female growled.  
"But you didn't need to hit her. You shouldn't hit females" He sighed.  
"She was all over you! I had to do something because you weren't going anything. Besides I AM a female, I can hit them all I want." Duo snapped and started walking to Heero's car.  
"Well...I was shocked...but..."  
"Heero let it be. You saved me from that bastard and I saved you from that tramp. So we are even." Duo smiled and waited Heero to unlock the car doors. Yes they were even but the fact that Duo helped him was a bit annoying, yes Duo was a great partner and she had saved him before but they were the times when she was a 'he'. But now that he knew that Duo was a female, his ego had taken a big blow. If Wufei was here he would laugh his head off.  
"Heero, open the doors!" He heard Duo's irritated voice.  
"Hm." Heero quickly unlocked the doors and they got in.  
As Heero started the car Duo put her safety belt on and they drove off. "Ummm... could we go to the beach. I wanna see it." Duo asked.  
"But why? It's dark and there's nothing to do." Heero sighed and saw the sign to the beach.  
"Lets just go, ok." Suddenly Duo voice was tired and it left no room for Heero to argue.  
"...Fine" Heero said and off they went, to the Beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Heero sighed as he drove the car, Duo sat silently at the car. They were going to the beach. When they got there Duo quickly got out and walked away from the car. Heero got out and went after her, she was walking to the water and as she reached it she stopped.

"Duo! Come back, you'll get wet!" Heero warned her and went to pull her back. The waves were big.

As Heero took a hold of her arm Duo shook her head as a sign for him to stop.

"What do you see?" Duo whispered.

"What?" Heero asked.

"I asked; what do you see?" Duo said louder this time and turned her head to look et him.

"I see nothing, but I hear the ocean." Heero said and Duo nodded.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. Duo was being too mysterious, this was too much for the perfect soldier to understand.

"Well, when it is daytime the ocean is beautiful and blue. You see happy people. But when it's dark you see how wild and dangerous it really is. You don't know what there really is lurking." Duo explained.

"Really?" Heero asked and put his arm around Duo's shoulder and drew her near, this time Duo didn't show any sign of unwillingness and let herself be pulled.

"Yeah. It reminds me of myself." Duo said and rested her head on Heero's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked and put his other arm around her waist. He liked holding her, she was so easy to be with, she didn't push him or demand anything from him.

"From the outside I seem to be happy and outgoing, but from the inside I'm unanticipated. I wear a mask. We all do." Duo sighed and nuzzled Heero and wrapped her arms around him.

Heero was quiet, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with words, so the only thing he could do was hold her tighter. There they stood, Heero silently comforting her and Duo taking all the comfort she could get from him. Duo's face was buried to Heero's neck, and she continued to nuzzle him. Duo gave a small smile when he again tightened his hold, she loved the way he held her, Heero was so gentle but at the same time possessive.

"Ne Heero, can we come back some day? I want to have a fun day at the beach with the guys." Duo lifted her head from Heero's neck to look at him.

"Yeah sure. If you want to." Heero nodded and gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then Duo let out a yawn and dropped her head back where she had lifted it from.

"Hey you're tired lets go home." He sighed and lifted Duo from the ground and started walking to the car, Duo whining the whole way, but Heero just ignored her and put her in the car.

When he sat in himself he turned to Duo who was sulking, "You didn't have to carry me, I could have walked." Duo whined.

"Yes I know, but was it wrong for me to carry the girl who I like because she was tired?" Heero asked as he gave Duo his charming smile.

"Well if you put it that way, it wasn't wrong." She gave up, Heero was such a sweet talker.

"Good!" Heero smirked and they drove away. On the way to home Duo fell asleep and Heero didn't have it in his heart to wake her up, so he got out of the car and when to lift Duo out. When he got to the door, he knocked it with his foot and waited for a while.

Wufei cursed when he had to stop meditating because someone knocked the door. He growled when he opened the door but stopped when he saw Duo and Heero, Duo sleeping so peacefully in Heero's arms.

Heero looked at Wufei who smirked and stepped aside for Heero to walk in, then he pushed the door shut. Heero came to the living room and saw Trowa and Quatre watching TV. Trowa nodded to him and Quatre gave him a smile, Heero nodded to them and put Duo on a coach.

"How was your night out?" Quatre asked gently.

"Fine, Duo punched a woman and I threaten a guy." Heero answered, Quatre and Trowa just shook their heads.

"So just a typical night out?" Quatre giggled.

"Very funny." Heero said.

"I thought it was." Quatre smiled.

"H--Heero." They heard Duo mumble in her tired state.

"Duo?" Heero turned to look at the girl, only to see her eyes opening as she tried to sit up. Duo shook her head as she tried to focus her senses, then she looked at Heero and lifted her arms up like a little child as a sing to be picked up. Heero went to her side and lifted her up gently.

"Lets go to bed." Duo yawned and put her arms around Heero's neck. Heero smiled and nodded to their friends good night and walked out.

When he arrived to their room he opened the door and walked in, he put Duo on her bed. Then he walked to the bathroom to change for the night. Duo as tired as she was changed her clothes too, she dropped her other clothes to the floor and put her big t-shirt and shorts on. She was ready when Heero came out of the bathroom, he looked at her and walked to her. He sat next to her and put his hand on her cheek, Duo automatically leaned to his touch and gave a tired sigh.

"I had fun." She whispered.

"I had too, even if there were few problems." Heero said and Duo giggled.

"And again you were my hero." She put her other hand on Heero's which was on her cheek and the another around him.

"Yes well I'll always save you. But you did help me also." Heero put his other hand on Duo's waist.

"I couldn't let you get all credit." Duo laughed.

"I could hardly say you could get credit for scaring a man away." Heero rolled his eyes.

"You'll always get credit for saving me. You silly!" Duo laughed again and shook her head.

"If that is true, then I'll save you from every little thing I'll find treating." He nodded and pulled the girl closer.

Duo was amused and happy, who could have thought that Heero "The Perfect Soldier" Yuy would be so sweet and protective, "You do that." She leaned to Heero's body for support, she was so tired.

"Ok you need t lie down, you can't fall asleep like this." Heero said, but Duo proved him wrong, falling asleep like that.

"You little baka." Heero sighed and lied her down on her bed, as he was about to stand up he realized he couldn't. Duo had her arms around him, preventing him from leaving her.

"Duo, you need to let go." Heero said and tried to pull up, but didn't have any luck.

"Let go." He said again a bit louder this time, but she didn't. But she did turn and like that she pulled Heero on her, so he was straddling her. His arms on both sides of her head and Duo's body between his legs.

"Oh God." Heero thought and tried to pull away again, but Duo didn't allow that. She only held him tighter. He sighed and decided that this was not worth wasting energy, so he settled down between Duo and the wall. Heero pulled her even closer, so Duo's whole body was against his, Duo snuggled closer and Heero was sure that even water couldn't get threw them.

"Good night, Duo" Heero whispered to her ear, the only answer he got Duo's soft breathing.

**MORNING**

Duo woke up, she let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to the pillow, that was holding her tightly. "What a minute! A pillow holding her! That didn't sound right." She thought and her eyes opened quickly. There lying with her was Heero who was holding her, her head resting on his chest and their arms wrapped around one another.

"Oh my, how did this happen?" She thought, they went out, had fun, went to the beach and home. They talked, hugged and then she didn't remember anything. So had fallen asleep, but why did Heero sleep with her? Was he too tired to move? Couldn't be. Did he knock his head with something? With what? A pillow? Did he just want to sleep with her? No, Heero wasn't so forward. So she must have had something to do with it, that was the only reasonable answer. "Ok so I pulled him down, forced him sleeping with me. Oh no! I forced him! I- - - - - I sound like I raped him." Duo mumbled. It was time to get up, she tried to sit up but as soon as she moved she was pulled closer. She moved a little so she could see his hands and as gently as she could she tried to pry his fingers open. She was the master of picking locks, this COULDNT be harder, but it was. After 20 minutes of fighting with Heero's strong fingers she finally succeed, she was free! She tiptoed to her closed and took out black baggy pants and a grey sport-top, then she tiptoed out of the room and walked to the bathroom at the hall. She didn't go to their own because she knew that Heero would wake up.

At the bathroom she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a braid. The she dressed up and left. She went to the kitchen and saw Wufei drinking his morning tea.

"Morning Wu-Wu!" She said with a happy voice.

"It's Wufei, Maxwell!" he spat.

"Listen, you call me Duo and I'll call you Wufei, deal?2 Duo asked and sat down next to him.

"Fine, Duo.! Wufei smirk and sipped his tea.

"Alright! Do you wan anything?" She asked as she stood up to make something to eat for herself.

"No, I'm fine." Wufei shook his head.

She nodded and started making breakfast for herself, she took tea and made a toast then she sat down next to Wufei, who continued drinking his tea.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Wufei finally broke the silence.

"He's still sleeping."

"Oh, sleep---SLEEPING!" Wufei screamed and because of that Duo's teacup smashed to the floor.

"Yes sleeping abd your scream probably woke him up." Duo sighed, picking up the pieces from the floor.

"But he doesn't sleep late!" Wufei continued screaming, "Was he drugged!"

"No he wasn't." Duo laughed and took a rag to clean the tea from the floor, " You probably didn't know but humans DO need sleep." then she tossed the rag to the sink and went to get a new cup and filled it with tea.

"He could manage a week without sleep!" Wufei whined.

"No he couldn't. And stop talking like Heero is some kind of a robot." Duo said and sat down again.

"But he IS "The Perfect Soldier"!" He screamed to her right ear, but Duo didn't even blink she just took a bite from her toast.

"Yes he is perfect, isn't he?" Duo said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Wufei screamed

"I'm sure you mean screaming." Duo teased.

"DUO!" At this rate Duo was going to be deaf from her right ear.

"Yes Wufei?" She asked gently.

"You are impossible!"

"That I am." She said and stood up," Where are Tro and Q?" she asked as she put her plate and cup to the sink.

"At the city, Quatre wanted to spent some time with Barton." Wufei sighed and drank the rest of his tea.

"Ok. Lets go something!" Duo asked with a cute look on her face.

"Like what?" Wufei asked and push his cup away.

"Lets paint the Gundams!" Duo cheered and dragged the protesting Wufei with her

"Quit whining, you'll love it. You paint heavy arms neon blue. I'll paint sand rock brown." Duo gave Wufei instructions.

"What about Wing?"

"We'll do it after these two." Wufei nodded and they started working. After some time they were both ready to do Wing.

"Hmmm, how about blue?"

"Nope. Red?"

"Too nice. Orange?"

"Nope. Pink?"

"Ohhh that's good, Wufei! Lest start!" So they did after painting Wing they were ready to leave. They took one last look at the Gundams and then they ran out, only to see Quatre and Trowa coming home. They took on look at them and dashed to the woods. They had secured their Gundams incase the others tried to revenge their Gundams. They ran to the lake that was near their safe house it was the safes place they could think of.

"HEERO! DUO! WUFEI! COME HERE!" Quatre yelled but only Heero came.

"Where are the other two?" Trowa asked.

"Don't know." Heero said, he was a bit worried about Duo, but she must have gone for a jog and dragged Wufei with her..

"Maybe they are with the Gundams, I'll go see." Quatre said and walked to the base where Gundams were kept.

Heero and Trowa stayed out and were taking when they heard Quatre scream.

"Quatre!" Trowa yelled and they ran inside to Quatre, they saw Quatre standing looking at something with a horrified expression on his face.

"Quatre what is it." Trowa asked when he stopped next to his lover, Quatre kifted his hand and pointed something upfront. Heero and Trowa turned to look and saw something shocking.

"My Gundam is BROWN!" Quatre wailed.

"It's Neon blue!" Trowa gasped.

"PINK!" Heero yelled.

"Where's Duo's and Wufei's Gundams!" Quatre screamed, looking around for the other two.

"DUO! WUREI! COME HERE!" they all yelled to the two missing pilots.

The two hiding pilots were climbing to a tree, Wufei was much better and faster

climber so he went first and so he could pull Duo up. When he was on the first branch

he held out his hand to her, she grasped

it and was pulled up. They continued climbing until they were so up high that from the ground they couldn't be seen.

The others ran out to look for them, but only after they had asked Quatre's men to clean the Gundams. They went the wood where the lake was, hoping to find their missing friends.

"DUO!" Heero yelled as she stopped running for a while.

"CHANG!" Trowa yelled hoping to hear something.

Up in the tree Duo and Wufei were quiet. Surely Heero and Trowa would kill them for painting their Gundams and Quatre would give them a long speech for behaving like a child. So it would be better for them to hide some time, like until the sun settled down.

"Duo, where are you! Why did you paint my Gundam!"

"Wufei I would never believe that you would do this. Duo? YES. But not you!"

They were sitting on a branch, Wufei was leaning to the tree and Duo was sitting on the branch holding it tightly. They were looking down at their friends who were getting closer to them and it worried Duo, Heero was a good soldier and knew his partner better than his enemies, so it would take long for him to figure it out where they were.

"Wufei." She whispered looking at her silent partner.

"Shh!" He put his finger in front of his lips and Duo nodded.

"DUO!" Hearing Heero yell her name so close Duo lost her balance. She started falling backwards, her eyes were wide with shock and a silent scream came out fro her mouth. Wufei acting as quickly as he could grasped her writs.

"Duo!" Wufei whispered,

"Wufei pull me up! Please man don't drop me." Duo begged.

"Like I'll ever let you drop you. Don't look down." Wufei hissed, he was lyingon the branch and tried to pull up.

"Duo, I'm gonna let one of your hands go, wrap it around me, ok?" Wufei snapped.

Duo nodded even if she was a bit embraced for having to hold him. She put her arm around Wufei's neck. With the other free Wufei put in on the branch to get some balance, he pushed himself up, bringing Duo with him. When he was sitting up he wrapped his arm that was hold the branch around Duo's waist and pulled her to his lap. When Duo was sitting secured on his lap he put his other arms around her also. So there they sat both holding each other tightly.

"Duo! Wufei! We know you are here so come out!" They heard Quatre's "gentle" voice.

While Wufei and Duo struggled to get Duo up to the tree a crow had flied to the upper branch, which was close to them. Still holding one another they hadn't noticed it until it let out a horrible screech, making them lose their newly found balance. The others looked up to see Duo and Wufei falling down.

"Oh no! WUFEI! DUO!" Quatre cried.

"DUO!" Heero yelled seeing his Duo fall from a tall tree.

"Wufei!" Trowa yelled.

Duo held Wufei tightly around his neck, "Oh God" She screamed and started crying.

Wufei moved Duo in his arms, so she was held bridal-style. Duo's head was buried to his shoulder, before they met with the ground Wufei turned himself so his legs would hit first. When they did slam to the ground, they landed on the ground few feet's away from the others. A crying girl holding onto him his legs became weak and he fell to the ground with Duo sitting on his lap.

The others stared the pair shocked, they were sure they were hurt. Heero was the first to come out of the shock, he ran to them. They were still holding the another, Duo from the neck with her iron grip, and Wufei wasn't holding her any lighter.

"Wufei. You can let go now, you are on the ground, you are safe." Heero tried to coach him, but Wufei stared at the ground with wide eyes.

Trowa and Quatre came next to Heero, Quatre knelt down next to Heero and put his hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Duo? You can let go, you're safe." Quatre said sweetly.

After a while Duo lifted her head from Wufei's shoulder, her eyes full of tears. She blinked a couple of times and suddenly threw her body at Quatre ripping herself from Wufei's strong hold. Quatre put his arms around the trembling girl, whispering things to her ear to calm her down.

"Q-Qua-Quatre i-it w-w-was h-horrib--le. I--I th-thought t-that I would die." Duo cried.

"But you didn't, the God of death can't be killed so easily." Quatre rubbed her back gently.

While Quatre calmed Duo, Trowa and Heero helped Wufei.

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked waving his hand in front of Wufei's face, Wufei blinked looking at Heero and Trowa then he nodded slowly.

"Can you move? Are your legs broken?" Heero asked and Wufei shook his head. Then Heero helped him on Trowa's back. Wufei put his arms on Trowa's shoulders and his head dropped on one of them.

Heero went to pick up Duo from Quatre, but the girl didn't let go of him. Quatre sighed and picked her up. Heero gave a jealous glare at Quatre and Trowa smirked.

"Heero, let it go. Don't take in personally." Trowa said, "she is just shocked,she fell from a tree." Trowa smiled and started walking after his lover with Heero a little behind.

"Yuy." He heard Wufei whisper.

"Hmm?" Heero walked next to trowa to look at Wufei.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for letting her fall. I thought I had my balance and that she as safe, so she wouldn't fall again. But that crow----"

"It's ok. Actually it should be me thanking you, for saving her. Thanks."

"Like I would let her fall." Wufei snorted

Heero let out a small smile and nodded. He looked at Duo and Quatre, she was talking so she must be fine. He was lucky that Solo wasn't there, he surely would have tried to kill him. When he saw Duo smile, he was sure she would be ok. She could be scared for high places but being a Gundam pilot, she had been put threw so much more, Duo would always bounce back.

"Heero!" He heard her voice, it was a bit weak but otherwise she seemed alright. He jogged to Duo and Quatre, who had stopped walking and was putting down, he noticed that her feet shook a bit but then she got her balance back.

"What is it?" Heero asked as he stood next to Duo.

"Gomen." She whispered, her face was a bit red, from the embarrassment.

"For what?" He asked.

"For painting the Gundams." Duo blushed more, Heero just thought she was cute.

"It's ok, Quatre's men are cleaning them as we speak." Heero sighed, "By the away, who painted Wing?".

"We did it together. I painted Sandrock and Wufei did Havyarms." Duo told them, her head she down because she didn't want to look at them in the eyes. Wufei also kept his face hidden with Trowa's shoulder.

"Duo, I have to talk to you about these thing." Quatre sighed sadly and started dragging Duo with him to the house, Duo protesting the whole way, "Q, I don't want to go with you! HEERO! HELP! HEE---" The door was slammed close and it also cut Duo's yell.

"Don't worry, Duo will be fine. It's just when Quatre wants to do something nothing, not even a Gundam, can stop him. I learned it the hard way." Trowa sighed and walked after his lover.

"Poor Duo." Heero thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Quatre pulled the still struggling girl to his and Trowa's room and closed the door after them. Duo stood at the center of the room glaring Quatre and he glared back.

"Sit!" Quatre said, he left no room for Duo to argue.

"……Fine." She hissed and sat on a sofa.

Quatre nodded and sat on a armchair that was the nearest to the sofa Duo was sitting on. He flinched a bit as he looked at Duo who was giving him her death glare, but then he sighed and gave the sulking girl a sweet smile. Duo continued to glare at him, how could he do this to her?!

"Duo, I know that you are bored to your bone but you can't do these things. Not only did you put yourself in danger but Wufei too, if Wufei hadn't acted quickly you both could have been hurt. And I know that these couple of weeks have been really weird to you, getting captured, nearly raped, getting captured by Relena and meeting Solo. But please be a good girl and behave." Quatre looked at Duo who was staring at her hand that rested on her lap.

"I didn't get 'nearly raped' he just tore up my shirt." Duo hissed.

"If we hadn't come to safe you, what do you think would have happened when they would know that you are a girl? It was the OZ, Duo, don't be stupid! A beautiful girl would get raped by two idiotic officers and if she is a enemy, it's a one good reason to do it!" Quatre snapped to Duo who flinched by his harsh words

"But I d---"

"Shut up! Do you think that they would have patted you on the head and treated you more nicely?! Or that they would let you go? You are Gundam pilot! You are their enemy, it's all fair in love and war. Do you understand?!" Quatre had stood up as he talked and had walked to Duo, pulling her up. Duo kept her eyes tightly shut and her head bowed, she couldn't believe Quatre could be this harsh to her. Try as she might tears came out of her eyes, she tried to force them back but she couldn't do it.

Quatre noticed her tears and had stopped his lecture, Duo wasn't easily affected by his words, but now she was at her breaking point.

"Duo I'm---" He tried to apologize but Duo cut him.

"I know that! But I tried to think that they wouldn't do anything to me! You didn't have to be so harsh at me, I'm not that stupid!" Duo screamed and ripped herself for Quatre's hold.

"Duo! I'm so--" Quatre tried again but this time he was cut by someone at the door.

"That's enough Quatre." Both turned to look at the person at the door, there stood Heero glaring at Quatre, " I know that you wanted to lecture her, but hurting her isn't allowed." Heero growled and walked to them, he placed himself between Quatre and Duo.

" I'm not hurting her. I would never hurt her!" Quatre gasped.

"So why is she crying?" Heero asked.

"Because I……" Quatre didn't know what to say, he HAD hurt her feelings by yelling at her.

"So you don't know the answer." Heero shook his head and turned to Duo, she was wiping the tears from her eyes and face. Duo looked up to see Heero looking down at her, she gave him a teary smile, to that Heero just took a hold of her hand and pulled her with him.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled before they got out of the room. As she heard his voice she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Quatre said sadly his eyes getting full of tears. Duo stared at him for a while then she took a deep breath and nodded, giving him a small smile, then she turned to Heero and let herself be pulled along. At the door Heero turned to look at Quatre, " I'll never allow you to hurt her again. But if you do, I'll kill you." after saying that he shut the door. Quatre stared at the door shocked, yes Heero threatened people, but never had Heero said that he would kill Quatre. "I guess he is serious with Duo." Quatre whispered.

Trowa had came up when he saw Heero storming out of Quatre's and his room with Duo walking behind him, her eyes were a bit red, so Trowa figured that she had been crying. Heero stopped at he was next to him and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when Duo let out a small whimper. Heero shook his head and pulled Duo along with him. Trowa was left alone in the hall, then he walked to Quatre's and his room. There he saw Quatre staring at him.

"Little one?" He said to snap Quatre out of his shock.

"Trowa, he---I---she----cry………….." Quatre tried to say but he didn't get the words out of his mouth.

"What is it? Did Heero do something?" Trowa asked and quickly went to comfort his lover.

"No! I did." Quatre said embraced.

"You did!?!" Trowa was shocked, Quatre would never hurt his friends and Duo was his best friend!

"I yelled at her, insulted her and shook her." Quatre sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Quatre…. You should apologies." Trowa sighed and pulled his lover to a hug.

"I did and she just nodded and gave me a small smile." Quatre whined as he rested his head on Trowa's shoulder.

"Then it's alright. But Heero looked pissed when I saw them at the hall." Trowa said.

"I know, he said he would kill me if I hurt Duo again. I was so shocked." Quatre said and pulled away from the hug.

"Did he really?" Trowa growled.

"Yes, but you shouldn't be mad. It was my fault, please don't fight with Heero again" Quatre begged.

"…..fine, but he should be careful what he says." Trowa nodded.

"Well so should I. Don't worry love, it's alright." Quatre said with his gentle voice.

Trowa looked at Quatre and hugged him again, he was shocked that Heero had said he would kill Quatre, but then again Quatre did kind of deserve it. But that he wouldn't say, not to Quatre who was already feeling bad.

Heero slammed their door shut, he let go of Duo's hand then walked to his bed and sat down. Duo stood there at the middle of their room, looking at the floor. Then she too walked to her bed and sat down.

"Heero…" she started but Heero cut her.

"He deserved it!" He hissed.

"But did you…?" Duo tried to ask.

"Yes I did!" Heero glared at her, but she wasn't affected by his glares. She had become immune at his glares, so she stood up and walked to Heero's bed, when she got there she knelt down between his leg. She put her hand on his knees and smiled.

"Thank you, for coming to help me,………again. But please don't treat him so harshly, he is my best friend. I hope you could be nice to him, you should know how important friends are to me. Please Heero, be nice to him?" Duo begged, looking at Heero with her big violet eyes. Heero looked uncomfortable as Duo gave him her best puppy eyes, he was torn, to give or not to give up.

"…………fine. " Heero gave up.

"But next time----"  
"There isn't going to be a next time, I promise." Duo smiled and stood up, then she leaned down to give him a kiss on his forehead. Heero let out a small sigh, Duo could always talk him out of something.

"Heero! Duo!" Wufei slammed their door open and winced, this was the second time he had interrupted something. Duo ripped herself from Heero and fell to the floor, Heero stared at Wufei startled.

"What!?" Heero hissed when he got out of the shock. Duo sat on the floor staring at Wufei, she still was a bit shocked but then she stood up.

"There is something at the sky." Wufei said. Heero stood up and Duo went to the window, to see. There she saw two things at the air, but they were too far away to see what they really were.

"Duo do you see what they are" Heero asked.

"No, they are too far away." Duo said and turned to look at the two males.

"Heero! Duo! Wufei! Come with us. Rasish (sp.) has some information. " Quatre said as he came to their room with Trowa. They all nodded and followed the two.

Rasish was waiting them outside, there at his hand was an envelope. He looked at the pilots who came out of the house, Trowa was holding Quatre's hand and Heero, Duo and Wufei came behind them.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"Masters and Lady, we have some information of the things at the sky." Rasish said and handed the envelope to Heero, who took it and looked. The other pilots came around him to see what it was.

"Leos!" they all said and turned to look at them. Heero grabbed of Duo and jumped to the nearest bush, Trowa and Quatre jumped behind a big rock, Wufei and Rasish dashed behind trees.

"What the fuck! I thought they couldn't find us!" Duo panicked.

"Calm down. If they are going to come down we'll get our Gundams and kill them." Heero calmed Duo.

"Trowa?" Quatre whispered.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. Lets stay down and those Leos won't see anything." Trowa let out a rare smile.

"They're dropping something!" Wufei yelled.

"What is it? We can't se anything from this fucking bush!" Duo yelled.

"I don't know but it is white and they are going away!" Wufei said and sighed in relief.

They all came fro their hiding places to see what did the Leos drop. Rasish left them to look from the monitors if the Leos really had left the area.

"What is it." Quatre sighed and tried to see.

"It's paper." Trowa finally said.

"Paper? Are you sure?!" Wufei asked.

"Yeah."

"Paper? We hide because of paper?" Duo sighed and shook her head.

They all waited for the paper to come down. Finally one came down to them, the others were blown by the wind to other places. Heero took it and read it. He stared at the paper shocked.

"Well!?" Duo said she was getting nervous, what could it be?

END

_**I'm just joking**_

"It has ended." Heero finally said

"You mean?" Wufei said.

"Yeah. The war has ended." Heero looked up from the paper to look at his friends.

"Holy shirt." Duo said and Trowa nodded.

"Do you think it's trap?" Quatre asked and Wufei shook his head as negative sing.

"But why did they drop fliers, why not just put it on the TV?" Wufei asked, The others turned to look at him, then they looked at each other and then back at Wufei.

"Well?" Wufei was getting annoyed by their silence.

"We don't know." Trowa said and Wufei sweat dropped.

"Well it's a good thing that we didn't attack them, or the whole peace would've been over." Duo sighed in relief, it wouldn't have been good for them to destroy the peace they had so hard worked to get.

"You're right." Heero nodded. Then suddenly Duo jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him. Heero quickly got out from the shock and put his arms around her. Trowa and Quatre shared a loving kiss and Wufei stood there looking at the couples. Duo pulled away from the hug and went to hug Wufei, for awhile Wufei just stood there, but then he hugged Duo tightly. Trowa and Quatre pulled away from their kiss at the same time Wufei and Duo pulled away from their hug. Quatre turned to look at Heero, who after awhile nodded, then Quatre went to Duo and opened his arms to her. Duo looked at him a bit, but then smiled and jumped at him.

"I'm sorry." Quatre whispered at her ear.

"it's ok." Duo laughed.

"Thanks!" Quatre said with a happy smile on his face.

"Lady Duo!!!" A maid yelled and came out of the house. Duo pulled away from Quatre to look at the maid.

"What is it Sakura?" Duo asked as the maid reached her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lady Duo but---" Sakura was cut off.

"HEEEEROOOOOOO!" None of them had noticed the pink limo that had came to their yard. The car door was slammed open and Relena came out, the five ex-pilots and a maid started at the girl like she was crazy.

"Relena!" Duo smiled at her gently.

"What!" The others but Sakura hissed.

"Hello, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Maxwell." Relena glared at Duo.

"What DO you want?" Heero hissed and glared at Relena.

"The war has ended." Relena said.

"We know." Duo said and stood between Heero and Sakura.

"Shut up Maxwell!" Relena snapped.

Heero growled and Sakura glared at Relena, how could that girl be so impolite? Before Heero, Sakura or any of the other ex-pilots could do anything to Relena, Duo put a calming hand on Heero's and Sakura's arms.

"The question, answer it!" Heero snapped.

"Oh, I wanted to invite you to a ball next week. It a celebration for the peace." Relena smiled and gave a card to Quatre.

"Us?" Quatre asked.

"Yes!"

The ex-pilots blinked, she wanted them all? Even Duo? What was she playing? She never tolerated Duo's presence so why now?

"Even Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, she can come with Wufei, and Heero you'll be my date." Relena said.

They all sweat-dropped. Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Even a blind man can see that Master Heero fancies Lady Duo, but why can't Miss Relena?" She thought.

"Umm, Relena you can't just beside who will be whose date." Quatre said and Relena blinked.

"Fine, will you be my date?" She then asked.

"No. My date is Duo, if we are coming." Heero said.

"I am?" Duo asked and Heero just nodded.

"You didn't even ask her!" Relena cried out.

"sigh Will you be my date?"

"Sure!" Duo smiled, then she looked at Relena who was about to burst into tears.

"Don't worry Relena you can dance with Heero, once." Duo tried comforted her.

"NO!!" Heero snapped, "I won't!"

"WAAAH HEERO HATES MEEEEE!"

"Now she sees it." Wufei sighed and Trowa and Quatre nodded.

"Calm down Relena, He does not hate you." Duo said and patted Relena's shoulder.

"Yes I do." Heero hissed and the others including Sakura nodded their heads.

"Yes he does!!!!" Relena wailed, Duo winced but still tried to calm Relena down.

"Heero doesn't hate you, he dislikes you." Duo let out a small laugh and Relena wailed even louder.

"Nice going Maxwell!" Wufei yelled and covered his ears, the other pilots and Sakura did the same.

"Sorry!! Relena stop! If you continue this crying Heero will never like you!" Duo yelled to the crying girl, who stopped and stared at Duo. Duo and the others sighed in relief, they pulled their hands from their ears and rubbed their ringing ears.

"Do you really mean it?" Relena asked and put her hands on Duo's shoulders. Duo winced from the contact but didn't pull away, in fear that it would make the already emotional princess crying again.

"ummmm I guess. Why don't you ask him?" Duo suggested and pushed Relena to Heero, who glared at his "heartless" girlfriend.

"Heero is it true? You will like me if I will stop crying? You will love me?" Relena asked, her eyes shining and a big smile on her face.

Heero looked at the girl with hate, "No it's not true. No I won't like you even if you stop crying and I would never love you." he said and Relena's smile was gone. Duo stared at Heero her mouth wide open and shocked, Heero sure was heartless when it came to Relena.

"But you protected me, more then once when I was in danger!" Relena sniffed and took at step closer to Heero. The other decided that this was the best time to go, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Sakura retreated to the house leaving Heero, Duo and Relena alone.

"Only because you were needed for the peace and you couldn't protect yourself." Heero said, Duo shook her head, did Heero want to crush the girl? YES!

"Heero you told Quatre not to be harsh with me but you are now. How can you to that?" Duo said, she was starting to pity Relena.

Heero turned to look at Duo and then he walked to her, standing in front of her. Relena turned to look at the couple and was filled with jealousy. Heero let out a small sigh and smiled gently at Duo, Duo looked at his impressed how can he be so harsh one second ago and now he has this gentle look on his face. He put his hand on Duo's cheek and the other arm around her waist, he pulled her closer making Duo put her hands on his chest.

" I can do it because you are important to me, I would never be mean to you. But Relena isn't the one I care about, you are. That is the reason I can be harsh with her." Heero explained.

Relena stared at them sadly, Heero had made it clear that he didn't fancy her. He was in love with Duo and Relena could do nothing to brake them up. Relena looked at Duo who was looking up to Heero, Duo's eyes were showing her love for Heero.

"Duo don't you feel jealous because of Relena?" Heero asked and her as he rubbed his thump on her face.

"Should I be?" Duo asked.

"No you shouldn't." Heero laughed and pulled his partner to a embrace, Duo quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Relena long forgotten, only they mattered right now.

Relena shut her eyes tightly and balled her hands, she had lost Heero. She could never have him, he didn't even care what happened to her now that the war was over. Relena swallowed and let out a small sad sigh.

"Umm. Excuse me?" Relena whispered. Heero and Duo turned to look at Relena, who was staring the ground, without braking their hold on each other.

"I wanted to ask if you were coming to the ball?" Relena asked and looked at them.

"Yes, we all will come. I'm looking forward for it. We'll see you there." Duo said smiling.

Relena forced out a smile and then she turned away, she quickly left from Quatre's mansion and asked Pegan to take her home. She would see them at the ball, there she would have to look how Heero would hold Duo close and Duo would smile lovingly to him. Oh why did she have to invite them? Oh right they made this peace. It would be humiliating not to invite the heroes of the war.

"So we are going?" Heero asked and turned to look down at Duo.

"Yes, it would impolite not to go. They would take it as insult and that would make things difficult for us, **right**?" Duo smirked, daring Heero to say the wrong thing.

"Of course, your right." Heero nodded viciously, Duo's evil smirk turned to a sweet smile.

"Oh! I have to go! Sakura had something to tell me!" Duo yelled and pushed away from Heero, she ran to the house leaving Heero alone out. Heero stood there staring after Duo then he smiled and shook his head.

Duo ran around the house looking for Sakura who had disappeared to somewhere. "Sakura!" She yelled," WHERE ARE YOU!". She stopped for a second to hear if someone would answer but sadly no one did. "**Sakura!** Where is she?" Duo sighed, she ran to the kitchen and saw another maid.

"Katarin, have you seen Sakura?" Duo asked. Katarin turned to look at Duo and smiled, "Oh Lady Duo, yes I saw her at the pool house 10 minutes ago." she said.

"Thank you!" Duo bowed and ran out. Katarin looked after Duo and giggled, that girl was so full of energy.

Duo ran to the pool house only to find it empty, she let out a small whine and turned to the door. "Where could she have gone?" Duo sighed and an to the main house.

"Lady Duo!" Duo stopped as she heard Sakura's voice. Sakura was at the garden and Duo jogged to her.

"Hey, you had something to tell me." Duo said and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Oh yes, someone called to you but they didn't say their name." Sakura sighed and shook her head, " They were so impolite nit to tell their name."

"Oh, well I bet they'll call again when they need to." Duo said and with that the call was forgotten. "Well I'll go look for Heero." Sakura waved to Duo as the girl left to look her boyfriend.

"I wonder who the caller was?"


End file.
